Sangsualité
by vampirepoete
Summary: Vous souvenez vous du charme irrésistible de Nessie cet être mi humaine mi vampire? Elle va croiser et changer la vie de Matéo, un vampire "végétarien" vivant parmis les humains. Et vous, résisterez vous?
1. Chapter1:self control

**Premier chapitre: Je vous rassure tous, cette fic fera bien intervenir les personnages de Twilight...il vous faudra patienter jusqu'au chapitre 2 et après il vont tous apparaître.**

**Présent dans ce chapitre des pseudos du forum**

**Alchimie ...........dans le rôle : Alicia (la blonde)**

******Mimi ...........dans le rôle : Thalia (la brune)**

**Second rôle pour le moment**

**Cathou ...........dans le rôle : Cathou (physique étincellant sans saveur)**

**Freesia ...........dans le rôle : Amélie (red hair)**

**Katy**** ...........dans le rôle : Katy (discrète et mystérieuse)**

**Lachez vos com/reviews j'adore ça ;)**

**I** **Self control**

Une soirée de plus sur mon agenda, une soirée de plus pour oublier la nuit. Cette vie de noctambule vous la rêvez? Arpenter les fêtes en tout genre : des bals populaires aux soirées VIP de la jet set de part le monde, vibrer aux sons des dj tendance, valser porter par des symphonies intemporels, cueillir la folie juvénile et candide, s'en nourrir...Vous en rêvez! J'en viens à la détester. Comment en suis je arrivé là? Je ne sais plus, ma mémoire me fait défaut, cet épisode remonte trop loin pour vous relater ce penchant festif. D'ailleurs les raisons importent peu, les conséquences sont quand à elles plus intéressantes à développer. Les conséquences...des cœurs brisés sans doute, le mien? Certainement! Et toute cette débauche nocturne pour un seul but : les filles et leur saveur si attirantes.

20 aout 2009 Ibiza F**K me I'm Famous DAVID GUETTA

Ibiza était bel et bien l'épicentre mondial de la fête et cette soirée du Pacha était incontournable. le pacha ,la boite la plus mythique d'Ibiza...la musique avant gardiste,les plus belles(beaux?)gogos dancers ,un lieu aux lumières magiques ,à l'atmosphère incroyable avec un mélange de races ,de niveaux sociaux..Je garais ma Porsche 911 GT2 noire aux pieds d'un voiturier méduser par le bruit du moteur. A le regarder l'attraction était comparable à un chant de sirène. Ma sortie du véhicule fut remarquée. Les réactions habituelles ma faisaient sourire. Qui pouvait se promener avec un engin d'environ deux cent mille euros ? Entre le « fils à papa », « le trafiquant de drogue », « le gagnant de la loterie » …tout y était passé sauf la vérité : j'étais à la tête d'une fortune colossale construite sur plusieurs décennies sous la couverture de prête-nom. Pourquoi ? Comment d'après vous un jeune de dix neuf ans aurait pu afficher l'une des plus grosses richesses mondiales sans alerter l'opinion publique. Ah oui j'oubliais ! Je suis immortel, je suis un vampire. Mon nom n'est pas important il change souvent, mon prénom ? Matéo pour vous servir…

Je me frayais un passage à travers une foule déchainée. Les visages défilaient aux sons de la musique électro, je déambulais sans envie. Mes sens me guidaient dans ce tourbillon bouillonnant de sang chaud et de parfums variés. La sécrétion excessive de salive dans ma bouche m'invitait à un voyage inconscient. Ma mâchoire se crispait, je sentais le monstre qui sommeillait en moi s'immiscer dans mes pensées. Il me regardait, m'accueillant à bras ouvert à son festin gargantuesque.

_Entre, entre Matéo ! N'aie crainte tu es mon invité de marque ! Sers toi, prends ce que tu veux, la blonde la bas ou peut être cette métisse ici. Allez nourris toi de leur candeur, ils sont de première fraîcheur. Hume ce parfum, ne te fait il pas l'effet d'une madeleine proustienne ? Souviens toi Matéo les bienfaits de ce met, souviens toi…_

Le monstre se nourrissait de mon âme. Il était mon ombre, mon sang, mon inconscient. Il guettait mes périodes de faiblesses.

J'étais tel un enfant dans une caverne d'Ali Baba où le butin des quarante voleurs avait été remplacé par des friandises variées et colorées : fraises Tagada, Dragibus, Carensac, Hari, Caraneige, vert, rouge, jaune autant d'appel à la consommation sans modération. Une comparaison plus qu'infantile je l'admets mais vous comprendrez ainsi l'attraction irrésistible que ce monstre produisait.

J'avançais lentement dans un carré vip blindé de fêtard. Je me sentais observer. Un petit groupe de jeunes femmes (environ cinq si elles étaient toutes là) me mataient depuis dix minutes, je les entendais (ce qu'elles ne savent pas bien sûr comment le pourraient elles avec une telle ambiance).

« _-Tu as vu celui là? »_

La première à s'exprimer (la plus observatrice) avait une odeur qui contrastait avec son style : aucune saveur mais un physique étincelant, dommage...

« _-Lequel? »_

Celle ci me faisait sourire, non pas qu'elle disposait d'une collection de tares mais par son côté électrique comme ses cheveux d'ailleurs rouge pétant dressé sur sa tête par je ne sais quel stratagème gélatineux. Elle semblait droit sortie d'un manga japonais, un style pas déplaisant, le tout gâché par son parfum loin d'être enivrant; mais bon nobody's perfect.

« _-là face à toi! Regarde! Mais regarde il nous fixe maintenant! Sérieux les filles il est trooooop canon ce mec. Regardez ce sourire! »_

« _-Je confirme les filles, c'est LE beau gosse de la soirée . »_

Je souriais de plus belle cette flatterie caressais mon ego. Je ne suis pas de nature narcissique, même si ce milieu paraissais s'y prêter, mais l'intonation de cette jeune blonde aux yeux bleus était accentuée par ses manières sitcomienne. Bon j'exagère il manquait les rires de foules derrières.

« _-Ah ouais! Pas mal!, qui veux tenter? »_

Tiens!benh voyons me voila transformer en gibier. Cette brune (couleur que j'affectionne particulièrement) aux yeux marron (dommage!) m'offrait à un choix démocratique : généreuse ou pas suffisamment intéressée? Laissons les tenter ça aura le mérite de me distraire un peu.

L'ambiance devenait électrique, le tempo s'emballait, les corps se déhanchaient rythmés par un mix endiablé, les cœurs s'accéléraient... Toute cette frénésie me transportait dans une transe sensuelle. Je me nourrissais de ces palpitations. Les contractions rythmiques du ventricule droit et du ventricule gauche cardiaque mettaient le sang en mouvement entrainé par les bpm (battement par minute) devenu la drogue des clubbers, devenu Ma drogue. Ma tête, par un léger demi cercle semblable à une demi-lune, tomba en arrière. Mes yeux se perdait dans les lumières embrumées. Mon buste aidé des épaules se mettais à tanguer tel un bateau ivre sur une mer rouge. Je contrôlais ma respiration pour ne pas succomber à une crise humainement apparentée à de la spasmophilie (cette oppression respiratoire infondée en ce qui me concerne). L'air se chargeait d'un mélange de molécules de parfum mêlé à celui de la transpiration sauvage régnant ici ce qui n'échappait pas à mon sens olfactif.

« _-Ola ! »_

Ce léger son dans ce brouhaha arriva à me sortir de ma transe. La brune du groupe de filles curieuses semblait être la plus téméraire et tentait une approche. Elle entra naturellement dans ma sphère d'intimité se trouvant ainsi à un demi-mètre de moi. Tout en souriant et me fixant du regard elle commença à bouger sensuellement en rythme. La foule aidant elle se retrouva vite à m'effleurer. Je la laissais maitre du jeu. Telle une flamme délicatement éventée, elle ondulait de tous ces artifices pour me séduire. Sa poitrine légèrement couverte d'un petit haut blanc de saison frôla mon buste. Elle se retourna, se déhancha habilement contre moi. Ne résistant plus d'avantage mes mains se posèrent sur ces hanches. Elle fut surprise mais pas effrayée. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour me glisser un mot dans l'oreille.

« _-Tu as froid ? Tes mains sont gelées ! »_

_  
« __-En es tu sûre belle inconnu ? »_

Notre danse montait en intensité. Tout mon corps se mêlait au sien, nos jambes s'entrecroisaient, nos bustes se touchaient. Ma main se glissa lentement dans son dos, sous son petit haut caressant sa peau.

« _-Tes mains sont chaudes maintenant ! »_

_  
« __-Tout le monde peut se tromper ! »_

Ma voix l'endormait, l'intonation délicate et sensuelle déversée dans chaque mot se transformait en une arme de séduction massive. Elle était sous le charme, son cœur vibrait au rythme des palpitations d'une passion naissante. Elle résonnait en moi, j'en frissonnais de plaisir. La folie de ces soirées m'étonnera toujours. Encore inconnu quelques minutes auparavant et la voila dans une posture érotique excitante.

Je sentais d'autres mains sur mon torse. Mon visage en se tournant se trouva face à la blonde. Elle s'incrustait merveilleusement bien à notre parade nuptiale. Sa poitrine généreuse massait mon dos. Je pouvais sentir ses tétons se durcir signe d'une réaction à la fois de plaisir et surtout, j'avoue, provoquée par ma température plus que fraîche. Son amie ne semblait pas gêner de sa venue, au contraire elles en jouaient perversement. Je les laissais mélanger leurs mains sur ma chair. Elles mélangeaient leurs langues par provocation face à moi, suscitant l'envie de me mêler à elles. Je me sentis soudain refroidi, une étrange sensation…Une présence.

Les deux jeunes amazones continuaient leur jeu. Mes sens étaient en éveil. Je scrutais autour de moi recherchant l'objet de mon changement d'attitude. Impossible de repérer quelqu'un ici. Je n'étais pas le seul ce soir. Un voire deux autres vampires étaient là. Je m'inquiétais. Pour elles. Pour eux tous. Vous pensiez certainement que j'allais commettre l'irréparable ? Vous êtes dans l'erreur ! J'estompais la douleur de la sécheresse de mon gosier. Self control. Une qualité rare pour ma race. Du moins ce que j'en savais en dehors de l'imagination de nombreux auteurs fascinés par notre univers qu'ils ont diabolisé avec comme Héro légendaire Sir Vlad Dracul plus connu sous le nom de Dracula. Contrairement à ces personnages de fiction j'étais apte à contrôler mes pulsions animales ; talent particulier et rarissime pour notre race. J'avais eu écho d'une famille, les Cullen, qui par conviction humaniste ne se nourrissait que de sang animal. Tout le mérite leur revient car pour ma part je n'avais pas d'effort à fournir. Mais ne vous méprenez pas je ne m'abreuve pas à la fontaine humaine. Je suis aussi une sorte de végétarien aidé par mon don : modifier les sensations. J'aimais cette sensation naissante. Le monstre était une drogue inoffensive. Il ne m'atteignait pas.

_« -Les filles ! si on bougeait vers la plage d'en Bossa. »_

Elles ne semblaient pas gêner par cette proposition. De cette façon, je les éloignais de ce qui allait se tramer ici. La brune me fixait, comme hésitante. Leur show exhibitionniste passait inaperçu dans une boite à sardine où les mains baladeuses sont un rituel. Mais sur la plage…

_« -No soucy Thalia ! Je vous emmène toutes les cinq mais va falloir se serrer. »_

Elle se colla à moi et approcha sa bouche à mon oreille.

_« -Ok pour moi je vais en parler aux autres et au fait comment tu connais mon prénom ? »_

Je lui souriais

_« -Ce n'est pas très difficile Thalia tu le portes autour du cou ! »_

A cet emplacement ce détail ne pouvait m'échapper. Le cou. LA zone érogène par excellence. Les autres artifices visant à nous séduire, comme la mise en avant généreuse de leur poitrine appétissante, étaient secondaires pour moi quoique pas déplaisant du tout.

_« -Allons y Thalia on a du mal à s'entendre ici ! »_

Je sentais la menace potentielle plus pesante mais j'étais toujours dans l'impossibilité de la localiser. Thalia me tenait par la main me guidant péniblement dans la jungle humaine. J'aimais le contact de sa main dans la mienne. Cette petite attention valait toutes les danses sensuelles. La douceur de ses petits doigts entremêlés aux miens. Cette sensation d'appartenance. J'en oubliais presque la cause de cette fuite soudaine.

Je me rapprochais au plus près d'elle pour lui susurrer deux mots.

_« -Je m'appelle Matéo »_

_« -enchanté Matéo ! » _me répondit elle en s'arrêtant. Ses yeux pétillaient. Etait-elle fier de montrer son trésor aux autres ? Ou le charme avait il déjà opéré ? Je me plaisais à la regarder se faufiler avec une aisance plus que féminine sans pour autant être maniérée. L'image de son baiser provocateur avec son amie me revenait en flash. Incorrigible ! Mes pensées vagabondaient alors que la menace pesait. Le groupe n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

« -Les filles je vous présente Matéo. » cria t'elle avec toujours autant de gaieté dans sa voix. Leurs regards me déshabillaient totalement ; elles auraient pu déceler la moindre imperfection à mon visage tellement leur inspection étaient à la limite de l'indécence. Leur curiosité ou leur gourmandise ?

« -ça vous tente de bouger sur la plage d'en bossa ? »

J'entraperçu un léger clin d'œil de sa part. Que cherchait-elle à communiquer ? Je craignais qu'elle voulût se retrouver seule avec moi écartant ses amies d'un battement de paupière.

« -Tu rigoles ou quoi ! L'ambiance est énorme ici ! Vous en pensez quoi les filles ? » exprima la fille aux cheveux rouges.

« -T'as raison Amélie et puis moi jouer les chaperons ce n'est pas mon truc. »répliqua une autre en lui renvoyant son clin d'œil. « -On vous rejoindra plus tard pour le moment fiesta, fiestaaaaaa ! »

« -No soucy Cathou, on se dit dans deux heures alors, ça vous va ? »

« -Tu es bien sur de vouloir y aller seule avec moi ? »lui murmurai-je.

Elle me fixa avec ses prunelles irrésistibles. Thalia pouvait être satisfaite. Le groupe, plein d'euphorie, s'enfonçait dans la foule. Leurs silhouettes disparaissaient aspirer par les fumées blanches d'ambiance. Leur destin semblait sceller au hasard. Je ne pouvais pas insister davantage. Je mettais en danger ma propre identité. Et puis cette présence n'était peut être pas malsaine…même si j'avais du mal à croire à cela. Malgré cela je l'incitais à regagner la sortie. La musique nous portait une fois de plus vers d'autres cieux, la voix de Chris Willis aidant:

_You've got me dancing and crying  
Rollin' and flyin'  
Love don't let me go  
You've got me drowning in a river  
Of cold burning fever  
Love don't let me go_

Don't let me go...

Mon amour ne m'abandonne pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. Ce refrain résonnait dans mon esprit, me perturbant. Ne m'abandonne pas. Chaque lettre de ce refrain m'habitait, me hantait. Je sentais cette fièvre brulante me gagner. L'abandon. L'abandon. L'aband…

J'entendais une voix lointaine m'appeler :

_« Matéo, Matéo »_

Je m'enfonçais dans un souvenir passé. Je perdais pied.

_« -Matéo, Matéo ! Lève-toi et dépêche-toi !ton père va partir et tu lui à promis ce petit déjeuner en famille. »Le visage de ma mère me revenait. Sa voix douce et calme me sortait de mon sommeil._

_« - Quelle est l'heure est-il maman ? »_

_« -Déjà cinq heures mon chéri, ton père t'attend en bas. »_

_« -Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé en même temps que lui ! »_

Je tirais les draps sèchement du lit et sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un haut je descendais les marches par quatre vers la cuisine. Une bonne odeur de café régnait. J'aimais ce parfum, le bruit de la petite cuillère sur le bol creux, les tartines de pain beurrées au demi-sel. Mon père était assis son bol face à lui quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Sa carrure était imposante. Ses épaules étaient larges. Ses mains immenses. Des doigts d'ouvriers. Son épaisse moustache camoufla son sourire à ma vue.

_« -Ah te voilà pti'Mat ! » il aimait me nommer ainsi même si ma silhouette tendait à le rattraper l'embonpoint en moins._

_« -Bonjour papa ! T'as commencé sans moi ! » lui répondis je._

_« -Ya encore de la place pour un autre café ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

Ma mère déversa le précieux liquide fumant dans nos récipients. Je la fixai à ce moment m'arrêtant sur ses yeux rouges et cernés. Elle redoutait ce départ. Ses craintes pour lui, pour nous. Le temps filait à vive allure. Chronos sans pitié accélérait par sadisme pour se nourrir du déchirement. Le moment est solennel, nous nous fixions sans mot. Mon père se leva :

_« -l'heure est venue ! »_

Ma mère sanglotait à en perdre souffle alors que mon père la serrait tendrement dans ses bras.

_« -Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, mon père a survécu à la première, je serais bientôt de retour. »_

Elle ne parlait pas.

_« -Pti'Mat prends soin de ta mère. Je compte sur toi, tu es la relève mon fils »_

_« -Papa,je… »_

Mon père me serrait à mon tour. Dans ses bras je luttais pour retenir mes larmes. J'étais devenu l'homme de la famille. Je devenais l'épaule où ma mère pourrait pleurer, le bras pour la protéger, la voix pour nous faire entendre. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer.

_« -Papa, je… »_

Ma voix tremblait, je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase, mes larmes coulaient sur sa veste. Trois mots, trois petits mots. Papa mon papa. Mon dieu que je regrette encore cette faiblesse, il n'y a pas un jour où je te crie à perdre haleine ce foutu je t'aime. Papa je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Ces mots si mélodieux mais si difficiles à dire par nos carcasses de mâles. Je t'aime papa. J'aurais voulu te remplacer ce jour là, que tu puisses veiller sur maman. J'aurais voulu…

_« -A bientôt ! »_

Deux de nos voisins c'étaient joint à lui. Ils s'éloignaient vers un horizon sombre. Les corbeaux, par leur chant funeste accompagnaient leur marche. Nous les regardions s'éloigner ainsi, impuissant, dépendant de la volonté des puissants, victime d'un dictateur mégalo. Ma mère s'écroulait dans mes bras.

_« -Matéo, Matéo… Matéo pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ! »résonna dans ma tête._

Thalia était là, face à moi, surprise de cette halte soudaine. Je me devais de trouver une excuse valable pour rester ici. Je ne les connaissais que de vue pour certaine mais leur fraicheur, leur candeur ne méritaient pas un sort tragique. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Cette situation était nouvelle pour moi, je ne croisais que très rarement des individus de mon espèce, je me mettais encore moins en travers de leur route. Je n'étais pas attiré par eux et leurs mœurs inavouables. Leur régime alimentaire me rebutait. D'ailleurs ceux rencontrés sur ma route ne comprenaient pas ma résistance à notre met le plus précieux.

_« -Je…me sens pas très bien. »Le coup du malade devrait faire l'affaire « - Je crois qu'on a mis un truc dans mon verre en début de soirée » Eh je m'étonnais là, pas mal le truc de la drogue tellement courant dans ces soirées. « -Tu veux m'accompagner, j'ai accès à une salon vip. Juste le temps de souffler. »Voila les privilèges de l'argent : ouvrir des portes._

_« -Attends c'est génial, fallait le proposer tout de suite ! »dit elle gaiement._

_« -Merci Thalia, tes désirs seront exaucés »_

_« -Oula ne t'avance pas trop sur ce terrain, tu risques d'être surpris ! »_

Thalia, pas farouche du tout et en confiance, se serrait contre mon bras. Mon plan fonctionnait pour l'instant. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce salon. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions je sentais la présence plus pesante, inquiétante, elle était proche de nous.

_« - Eh qu'est ce que vous foutez ! Je vous cherchais partout. » La blonde, partenaire de notre danse sensuelle, nous interpellait brusquement faisant sursauter Thalia._

_« -Alicia, tu m'as fait peur. Tu étais où, avec cette foule on se perd vite. »_

_« -Mouais tu le voulais pour toi toute seule c'est ça ! » répliqua t-elle ironiquement._

_« -Non, pourquoi dis tu cela ? Et tu connais le proverbe plus on est de fous ! »_

Elle continuait leurs taquineries auxquelles je ne prêtais plus d'attention. La présence occupait tout mon esprit, sollicitait la réactivité de mes sens : mon ouïe devenu quasi inefficace dans ce brouhaha. Mon odorat perturbé par son tri sélectif ; il faut avouer que le mariage transpiration humaine et abus de parfum était ingérable. Ma vue quant à elle scrutait le moindre signe de faiblesse de ce chasseur potentiel. La menace était grande. Dans une telle foule un vampire autre que moi ne pourrait résister longtemps à la tentation. Je me devais de le localiser près de lui je serais efficace mais voila il avait certainement du ressentir les mêmes sensations que moi à son égard. La tache en était d'autant plus difficile.

Mes mains posées sur les épaules de mes protéger, nous approchions du salon qu'un employer commercialement souriant nous ouvrait. La pièce était confinée, le son extérieur y était atténué. L'esprit loft New Yorkais régnait ici quatre confortables canapés, répartis autour d'une table basse design, un petit bar avec lumière tamisée, un endroit vraiment chaleureux. Les filles semblaient enjouer se ruant sur les coussins répartis sur le sol. J'adorais cet élan d'insouciance à croire que je m'en nourrissais. A mon tour je m'installais sur un canapé les suivant du regard dans leur quête de nouveauté. Leurs pas les menèrent au bar où elles s'arrêtèrent.

_« -Allez y les filles ! open bar pour vous, sans excès ok ? »_

_« -T'inquiètes papa on sait s'arrêter ! »répondit Alicia._

_« -Tu veux boire quoi Matéo ? »me demanda Thalia en sortant trois verres qu'elle commençait mécaniquement à essuyer avec un torchon prévu à cet effet. Les bouteilles sortit elles les faisaient valser avec dextérité face à son regard comme aurait pu le faire un barman professionnel. Elle m'étonnait._

_« -La classe Thalia ! T'as appris ça où ? »_

_« -Mes parents sont propriétaires d'un bar à Londres, je savais faire ça avant de savoir marcher mais tu ne m'as pas répondu : je te sers quoi ? »_

_«-Je te laisse maitre à bord fais moi voyager ! »lui répondis je tout en sachant que je ne le boirais pas mais l'idée de la voir s'exercer sans filet me plaisait._

Elle me portait mon verre tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Elle s'installa face à moi sur un coussin de sol. Elle semblait avoir perdu de l'assurance dont elle faisait l'étalage sur la piste de danse. Une faille qu'Alicia ne rata pas pour s'installer près de moi. Elle se comportait avec moi comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps, usant de gestes familiers et tactiles. Ses bras nus se frottaient aux miens, sa main se posait de temps en temps sur ma cuisse tout naturellement. Je m'habituais à leur saveur, finalement pas si repoussante.

_« - Comment te sens-tu ? »_ me demanda Thalia en réponse à mon subterfuge pour les attirer ici. « -Tu n'as pas l'air abattu. »

_« -Je vais mieux. Merci de t'en inquiéter ! Tu y es peut être pour quelque chose ! »_ lui dis je en lui souriant. Cette réponse la fit rougir. Elle me surprenait à nouveau par sa réaction timide. A quoi jouait-elle tout à l'heure ? Le lieu peut être plus intime la freinait ; il fallait avouer que la frénésie de la soirée jouait sur nos comportements. Elle portait délicatement son verre à cocktail à sa bouche.

_« -parles moi un peu de toi Matéo, je veux en savoir plus. »_

_« -Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ma vie privée cela t'ennuierais à mourir. Je ne suis pas très différent de ceux qui t'entourent. Etudiant en commerce international vivant au crochet de parents fortunés, des parents pour ainsi dire absents. Je bénéficie en quelque sorte du fruit de leur travail. »_

_« -La jeunesse dorée… »_me lança t'elle en hochant de la tête « Ceux qui m'entourent sont loin de faire partie de ton monde »

_« -Mon monde comme tu dis, n'est pas si attrayant. Vous ne voyiez que les avantages mais il a aussi son lot d'inconvénients.»_Ma remarque la fit sourire. A mon avis le travail devait être une valeur importante à ses yeux. Je n'allais pas me confier à une fille fraichement rencontrée : voilà je bosse depuis plus de soixante années, grâce à mon travail j'ai su faire fructifier mon capital de départ pour être la tête d'une des plus grosses fortunes mondiale. Hallucinant non ! Ma couverture de fils à papa me convenait bien, elle avait le mérite de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

_« -Ta Porsche fais partie des inconvénients. Je veux bien en avoir des comme ça ! » _Répliqua t'elle.

J'éclatais de rire. Quelle répartie cette fille ! Elle m'avait repérer depuis le début.

_« -Tu as raison je ne suis pas à plaindre. »_

Alicia, las de notre conversation, avait déserté le canapé pour se lancer dans une danse solo. Son corps entrait dans une transe, elle savait nous faire partager le plaisir voluptueux qui l'emplissait à ce moment. Ces mouvements nourrissaient ma concupiscence. Je n'étais pas dupe de sa manœuvre vouée à détourner mon attention précoce pour son amie. Ses mouvements érotiques étaient une invitation au voyage. Nous quittions terre pour voguer vers les cieux et se mêler aux Dieu, emporté par cet air mélodieux. Je la regardais. Thalia souriait. Elle se détourna lentement vers moi.

_« -Elle te plait ? »_M'interrogea-t-elle. Je fronçais mes sourcils pour lui montrer mon étonnement, une pratique humaine que je maitrisais à merveille : l'utilisation du regard comme vecteur d'émotion.

_«-Alors… ? »_Insista-t-elle.

_« -Je suis surpris par ta question…Pour être franc, je ne suis pas insensible à son déhanché. Elle sait très bien jouer de ses atouts et…elle suscite ma curiosité. N'est ce pas l'effet recherché par sa danse ? Et puis l'ignoré l'aurait certainement vexée. »_

Thalia riait, surprise de ma réponse.

_« -Oh Monsieur est un grand seigneur, bien éduqué. Chapeau bas ! »Acquiesça t'elle. « -Et si on se mélangeait à elle, tu n'y verrais pas d'inconvénients. »_

Elle me prit par la main, me tirant vers elle, me lançant un regard aguicheur. Alors que j'avançais, elle reculait jusqu'à nous retrouver près d'Alicia réjouit par notre venue. Thalia passa ses mains autour de mon cou.

_« -Crois tu que nous soyons des filles très sages ? »_

_« -Votre plaisir sera le mien ce soir. »_

Son visage se rapprochait doucement du mien. Je la laissais agir sans intervenir, j'étais son pantin dans ses bras. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes. Je sentais son cœur battre, son sang circulé plus rapidement. Sans l'aide de mon don j'aurais sans attendre plongé mes dents dans son cou, aspirant sa candeur éphémère. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma bouche. Elle ne sentait pas la froideur de mon corps. Je contrôlais ses sensations. Je ne lui laissai pas parcourir les derniers millimètres qui nous séparaient. Je liais ses lèvres aux miennes par un baiser intense. Ses doigts plongeaient dans mes cheveux, massant adroitement le cuir chevelu. Je sentais son appétit grandir. Elle entrouvrait doucement sa bouche humide usant du bout de sa langue sur ma lèvre supérieure. Mon désir en devenait renforcer. Je la laissais user de son organe. Ma main, glisser dans son dos, descendit le long de sa colonne. Le léger tee-shirt qu'elle portait ce soir ne couvrait pas tout son dos. Je pus sentir la douceur de sa peau sous mes caresses. Je ne résistai pas plus longtemps à l'insistance de sa langue. Nos langues se lièrent, tournoyant sans frein sans fin avec faim. Un ballet sans répétition, improvisé. Un mélange de plaisir réciproque. Néanmoins elle arrêta son étreinte me repoussant légèrement. Elle fit quelques pas à reculons. Alicia arriva derrière elle. Elle enroula son bras sur le ventre de Thalia. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin sous le léger tissu qu'elle portait, ils remontaient vers sa poitrine. Toutes deux me fixaient. Thalia pencha sa tête sur le côté découvrant ainsi son cou. Alicia me fixait. Elle plongea sa bouche sur la carotide palpitante. Elle continuait de me fixer tout en suçant son amie. Thalia appréciait se suçon, son regard plissé la trahissais pendant cette avalanche orgasmique. Alicia me fixait toujours. Mon appétit grandissait. Le monstre jusqu'alors maitrisé redoublait d'effort.

_Qu'attends-tu Matéo ! Elle se livre à toi. Regarde mais regarde ! Son cou est prêt, son amie se délecte déjà. Crois tu qu'elle va t-en laisser ? Le moment est venu ! Abreuves toi du nectar inconnu à ton palais. Sa saveur n'a rien à voir avec tes repas d'animaux sans intérêt. Maintenant ! Maintenant !_

_9_


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Hyde

II Mister Hyde

La porte se ferma doucement. Le bruit me ramena sur terre. Le monstre était parti. Je restai quelques secondes adosser sur ce passé encore chaud.

_Que suis-je ?_

Cette interrogation tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Ce qui me restait d'humain est mort ce soir, j'étais un danger pour l'homme…

_Je ne suis plus un homme._

Je ne pouvais plus vivre parmi eux, j'étais condamné à ma pénitence : la solitude du vampire. Mister Hyde avait eu raison de moi. Des larmes intérieures lavaient mes souvenirs. Un demi-siècle passé au milieu de la tentation sans avoir eu à garder de distance de sécurité, plusieurs décennies à me comporter en véritable être humain, toutes ces années restaient derrière moi. Les expériences du docteur Jekyll sur la dualité de mon être atteignaient leur apogée laissant un goût amer de défaite.

Le bruit de la soirée redevenu assourdissant m'aspira dans la foule. Tête baissée je fuyais ce monde. J'étais dans le flou perdu au plus profond de moi-même. Chaque effleurement des clubbers me glissait dans une torpeur obsédante. Je sentis une main me toucher me donnant une étrange sensation se mêlant à toutes celles qui me noyaient au même moment. Je tournais brusquement la tête pour tenter de déterminer le responsable de cette intrusion mais ne percevais qu'un mélange de bras articulés. Etait ce encore le fruit de mon surmoi incontrôlable ? Devenais-je fou ? Je n'étais plus sur de moi. Le processus de transformation était il sur le point de s'achever ? Toutes ces années sous contrôle n'étaient elles qu'une phase préparatoire à ma déchéance future ? Je perdais pied. J'avançais humainement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons : c'était peut être ma dernière tromperie à leur yeux. Je ne respirais plus. Je me privais de leur air. Moi l'animal, non, le monstre.

_Vous devriez me fuir au lieu de me fermer la sortie, rendez moi la tache plus facile, disparaissez, déguerpissez. Le monstre est libéré._

_Vampire au vent pire que la glace  
Qui par sa bouche le souffle efface__  
Prisonnier de sa malédiction de sang se nourrit__  
Puisant son envie dans le mépris._

Ces vers que j'avais écrit au début de ma création prenait tous leur sens. Voila ce que je suis le plus grand prédateur pour l'homme, arme indestructible à la peau plus dur que le marbre, incontrôlable quand la soif se réveille, manipulateur aux artifices bien rôdés. En attente depuis ma transformation, les fonctionnaires du purgatoire ont donné leur jugement : la damnation.

La sortie n'était plus qu'à quelques slaloms. Mon futur, incertain, m'attendait. Mes amis deviendraient du passé plus tôt que prévu. J'allais une nouvelle fois disparaître sans laisser de trace. Je sortais de la boite, sans même un signe le voiturier me reconnu. Il parti récupérer ma voiture. Je restais anormalement (si j'avais été un homme) immobile. La comédie était terminée. Je laissais à l'autre présence vampire (si c'était bien un vampire) le terrain de chasse sans garde pour le modérer. Je ne valais certainement pas mieux que lui. D'ailleurs je le sentais si proche de moi, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été plus tôt dans la soirée. J'allais enfin pouvoir voir son visage, chose qu'il devait également tenter. Je tournais la tête vers les quelques individus derrière moi. Un groupe de jeunes hispaniques conversaient bruyamment ; on était loin de la discrétion, en public, respectée par les suceurs de sang. Proche d'eux (une proximité pas anodine), trois jeunes femmes consumaient frénétiquement leur dose de nicotine. L'absorption de fumée étant une pratique humaine, je ne m'attardais pas à les regarder. A quelques mètres un homme, le téléphone portable collé à l'oreille, s'exprimait par de grands gestes dans une dialectique italo-caricaturale. Plus loin des éméchés s'exerçaient à la titube-dance en préparant leur voix à un passage de X factor* (*télé crochet) alors que d'autres, encore plus ivre, s'essoufflaient à négocier leur entrée auprès du physionomiste encadré de ses videurs surdimensionnés. Je scrutais en vain chaque visage sans voir ce congénère oppressant. Ma quête fut vite stopper quand ma Porsche arriva ameutant tous les regards. Je tendais un pourboire au voiturier doublement satisfait. Alors qu'il allait me remercier, je lui tournais hâtivement le dos, pressé d'en finir avec cet épisode. L'absence d'air dans mes poumons quoiqu'inutile commençait à me gêner, je ne savais pas également si la couleur de mes prunelles étaient redevenu normales. Je me glissais sur le siège sous les murmures récurrent des curieux. Je claquais la portière et mis le contact. La radio délivra un titre d'Alanis Moricette entamé « Ironic ».

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice...."  
And isn't it ironic.... don't you think_

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's a good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought.... it figures__…_

Ironic en effet, la vie est une boule de cristal froide embuée. Vous avez beau la frotter elle restera toujours flou.

Mon pied écrasa la pédale d'accélération. Les pneus crièrent sur le macadam. Les phares laissèrent une trainée rouge lumineuse flotter dans la nuit ibizienne. Je roulais nerveusement sans but. Thalia et Alicia me narguaient dans le rétro. Elles n'en avaient pas fini avec moi. Ma torture sera lente et douloureuse. J'accélérais davantage laissant le décor défiler à vive allure. Alors que je fixais à nouveau ce foutu miroir je constatais deux phares se rapprochant rapidement de mon bolide malgré la vitesse élevée indiquée par le cadrant kilométrique. Peut être un mordu de la vitesse comme moi ou un suicidaire dans tous les cas je ralentissais pour lui laisser la possibilité de me dépasser sans danger. L'autre conducteur restait derrière moi, je distinguais que ses feux. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, j'avais eu ma dose de sensation ce soir.

_Téméraire? Ok alors suis moi je n'ai rien à perdre je suis déjà mort._

Je lâchais les gaz enchainant les rapports. Quatrième, cinquième. Je poussais la puissance sur la rare ligne droite offerte la c733, l'île n'offrait pas un circuit adapté à cette folie routière. En moins de dix minutes à se rythme nous arriverions à l'extrémité nord à Cala D'en Serra. La vitesse ne freinait pas l'excité au contraire cela semblait l'attiser.

_Oula ! Voila qu'il tente un dépassement. Fuck ! Il a failli se prendre une voiture en face. A quoi il joue ? Ok t'as gagné… t'es devant maintenant !_

J'avais eu le temps de voir sa voiture mais pas l'occupant. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux une Koenigsegg CCX. Rapide et rare, à croire que son propriétaire avait le même goût que moi pour les voitures puissantes et aussi les moyens de se l'offrir.

_Attends voir je vais te coller au train tu vas bien t'arrêter un jour et tu te fatigueras bien avant moi !_

Je restais à quelques mètres derrière aux environs de cent cinquante kilomètres heures. Une vitesse plus qu'excessive sur ce territoire. Si les forces de l'ordre n'étaient pas occupées à gérer la foule fêtarde nous serions sur le côté à négocier notre relaxe. Mon poursuivant, poursuivi, ralentissait l'allure. L'aiguille du compteur chutant rapidement. J'allais découvrir le visage du provocateur car nous arrivions aux termes de notre traversée. Cette légère montée d'adrénaline eu au moins le mérite d'estomper brièvement la raison de ma fuite et mes doutes sur mes capacités spéciales. Mon adversaire d'un soir se garait avec dextérité soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière. Je coupais mes feux inutiles ma vision nocturne me suffisait et me permettais de garder un semblant d'anonymat. Cette pseudo stratégie me fit sourire : Comment le conducteur d'une des voitures les plus puissantes au monde pouvait conserver son identité secrète. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le rétro intérieur reflétant mes yeux. Leur couleur ambrée était revenu. Je me pinçais violemment le bras, je contrôlais la douleur la faisant disparaître à mon esprit. La provocation des filles m'avaient hypnotisée…provocation, voila que je tentais de justifier l'inexcusable. Quelle déchéance !

Je gardais ma distance le moteur au ralenti. Mes phares coupés j'attendais un signe de sa part. Tapis dans l'ombre comme dans un thriller moderne où le spectateur attend sans broncher le dénouement. La porte s'ouvrit. Un pied nu, féminin, en sortit pour se poser au sol. Son mollet était fin et sa peau pâle était loin des bronzés croisés ici. Une jeune femme à peine majeure vêtue d'une robe légère à la fois Chic et sensuelle de couleur chair. De longs cheveux de couleurs bronze car ressaient ses épaules nues. Elle était resplendissante. Elle avançait sans crainte dans l'obscurité vers moi. Son sourire me marquait à jamais. Quelle assurance ! Je détectais quelque chose d'étrange en elle, quelque chose d'inattendu. Je décidais de sortir également et d'aller à sa rencontre.

J'éprouvais sa présence sans distance d'elle, l'inconnu, à moi. Je la sentais en moi, autour de moi. Je sentais son cœur battre, ce qui me surprenait car j'en étais persuadé maintenant elle était la personnification d'une rumeur vampire circulant depuis quelques années. Elle était née d'une humaine et d'un vampire. Mes craintes sur mes capacités n'avaient plus lieu d'être, je pouvais l'aborder en toute sécurité du moins pour elle car je ne savais rien de cette légende vivante.

_«-Hi! Matéo. » _Dit-elle avec un accent américain. « _comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« -Comme un mort ! » Répondi_s-je avec une pointe d'ironie. « _Mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître ton prénom contrairement à toi. D'ailleurs Où as-tu entendu le mien.»_

_« -En effet, je suis désolé de cette maladresse, je m'appelle Renesmée mais tout le monde utilise Nessie. Pour ce qui est de ton prénom on dira que c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit. »_

_« -Enchanté de te connaître mystérieuse voyante Nessie, au petit doigt magique, je vois enfin la présence vampire autre que moi qui rodait dans la soirée au Pacha. Que fait une américaine comme toi, seule, ici. Tu n'étais pas en chasse rassure moi ? »_

_«-Bien sure que non » Répondit elle en pouffant de rire. « Ce n'est pas mon régime. Je suis là pour les même raisons que toi : m'évader ! Mais toi raconte moi ta soirée, je t'ai observé et tu m'as énormément surprise. Je ne comprends pas ta fuite. Tu semblais plutôt t'amuser, et tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'aborder. »_

Nessie s'adossa sur ma voiture, ses postures, sa gestuelle, son regard, les palpitations de son cœur, sa respiration, tout étaient si naturelles. Je n'avais jamais approché de si près cette forme d'antéchrist façon vampire. Elle avait les avantages sans les inconvénients, elle pouvait se mélanger sans effort aux deux mondes.

_« -Qu'as-tu vu de si surprenant, Jusqu'où ton observation t'as poussée ? Je ne pouvais pas rester, voilà tout. Pourquoi devrais-je me confier à toi, j'te connais pas suffisamment pour me confesser. »Lui répondis-je déstabiliser par sa question._

_« -Ne t'énerves pas, je n'attends pas de toi quelconque justification. Mais…ces deux filles…franchement elles t'avaient bien provoqué. »_

_« -Attends…je n' comprends pas. » _Demandai-je en proie à l'affolement. « _Comment peux-tu en savoir autant ? Tu n'étais pas dans la même pièce que nous ! Et…excuse moi mais je préfère ne pas parler de cet épisode. »_ J'hésitais à quitter cette conversation sur cette remarque de sa part que je qualifierais de déplacer…Mais voila elle m'attirait tel un aimant. Elle avait ce don de cultiver le mystère. Je ne me posais plus de question sur elle mais sur ce qu'elle savait sur moi. Ma vie, si je peux employer ce terme, se fondait sur le mensonge, la trahison, la comédie des masques. Je jouais sans cesse un rôle pour ne pas lever le voile sur ma véritable identité pouvant faire l'objet d'un roman de science fiction. Et comble de malchance ou de hasard elle apparaissait en pleine période de doute sur mon style de vie.

_« -Arrête de te torturer je trouve ça génial ce que tu arrives à faire »_ Insista t'elle. Elle semblait toute exciter, tout son corps trépignait d'impatience. D'un geste de la main je stoppai son entrain. Quel pep's cette fille. On se connaissait à peine et elle me parlait comme si j'étais son pote.

_« -Une question ! » _Demandai-je.

« - Vas-y ! Je t'écoute. »

_« -Non…pas une question mais des tonnes. Tu débarques de nulle part avec une voiture hors norme. Tu connais mon prénom. Tu commentes ma soirée et en profites pour donner ton opinion…Mi femme mi vampire, j'ai beau être un vampire, tu me surprends. Pourquoi cette attention ! Qui es-tu ? Que cherches-tu ? »_ Lui rétorquai-je. Elle allait me répondre mais je la stoppais. « Laisse-moi finir ! » Enchainai-je. «Et comment peux tu dire qu'elle m'avaient bien provoquées ! J'ai fais le choix de vivre comme eux, avec eux. Je n'ai pas le droit de craquer à la moindre PROVOCATION. »

_« -Bon…alors je commence par quoi ma naissance, mes talents d'inspecteur…Je sais, je peux déjà te dire comment j'en sais autant sur ta soirée. Et la réponse est simple, Matéo, avant ta sortie de la boite je t'ai effleuré le bras suffisamment longtemps pour percevoir ton passé proche. Et la manière dont tu t'en es débarrassé m'a fait beaucoup rire. »_ Rétorqua t'elle.

_« -J'ai du louper un épisode là…Je ne te suis pas. T'as fait quoi ? »_

_« -Rien de bien compliqué tu avançais dans la foule, il m'a suffit de te toucher brièvement pour entrevoir ce que tu as fait dans la vip room avec les deux filles. Et c'est aussi pour cela que je connais ton prénom. »_Expliqua t'elle en me touchant le bras. Je la laissais faire, chose surprenante car je me méfiais beaucoup de ceux de ma race. Sa main chaude et douce se posa sur mon bras et là…là, quel moment extraordinaire ! Je revoyais toute la scène comme si je la revivais une seconde fois, la sensualité de la danse finalement un peu exagérée avec du recul, le reflet de mon visage dans le miroir, les lèvres d'Alicia, le cou de Thalia…Mon gosier s'en souvenait tant la brulure fut grande.

_« -Ta résistance m'impressionnait et je ne te cache pas que…j'étais tenté d'intervenir au cas où tu craquerais mais tu as bien résisté à la tentation, et ma curiosité m'a poussé à te suivre. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te morfonds ainsi. Tu ne les as pas tuées que je sache ! Tu avançais mécaniquement vers elles. Tu as su t'arrêter au bon moment. Et le plus drôle c'est la manière dont tu les as quitté quand tu leur as dit avec ta grosse voix grave : __**Je vous laisse finir seule les filles, je n'ai pas vu l'heure on m'attend**__. J'en avais presque mal au ventre à voir leur tête dépitée quand tu leur as tourné le dos. » _Dit elle en s'étranglant de rire.

« _-Ne rit pas, ça n'a rien de drôle au contraire je perdais control…Je me suis sentis dangereux pour elles et tous les autres. Je n'avais jamais ressentis cette soif aussi pressante. Etre à deux pas de plonger mes dents dans leur carotide. Je…Je suis un danger point. » _Répliquai-je derechef_._

Elle continuait de se tordre de rire, un rire communicatif je l'avoue mais je préférais me retenir pour ne pas perdre la face. J'avais faillis planter mes dents dans des êtres vivants et pensant, et elle, elle…riait. J'avais peut être, en effet, aggravé mon état psychologique en cultivant ma névrose, équimose de mon passé. Penser à panser le passé serait le début de ma thérapie inachevée. Admettre ma transformation. Entrainer mon talent à surpasser pour ne pas risquer de succomber à une pulsion. Me voila à faire des résolutions on était pourtant pas le 01 janvier, à croire que cette fille avait par sa joie d'être (pour ne pas dire vivre) complètement dédramatiser l'évènement.

_« -Tous les vampires qui m'entourent auraient certainement craqué à ta place. Bon j'avoue tu l'as bien cherché. Les miens ne s'approchent pas d'aussi près des humains. Toi, tu te frottes à eux, tu les touches même. Comment fais-tu ? Moi je n'ai pas ce souci mais toi ta peau est froide. Et je ne parle pas de l'échange de baiser.» _Ajoutait-elle_._

_« -Je comprends maintenant l'objet de ta curiosité. Si toi tu arrives à voir le passé en nous touchant et bien moi j'arrive à modifier les sensations reçu par notre cerveau. Regarde par exemple la douleur correspond à un signal indiquant l'existence d'une altération dans une région donnée de l'organisme. La douleur prend chez l'homme une dimension émotionnelle très importante. Disons que j'arrive à modifier ce signal à ma guise. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet car non seulement cela prendrais des heures mais je n'ai pas forcément toutes les réponses n'ayant pas suffisamment étudié la neurostimulation et autres thème sur le cerveau. Mais si tu veux je peux tout simplement le tester sur toi ? »_Lui proposai je.

_« -Génial ! »_S'exclama-t-elle en sautant de l'endroit où elle s'était assise en tailleur. _« -J'attendais avec impatience que tu me le proposes. Bon tu fais quoi, je m'entaille un bras et tu supprimes la douleur. J'aurais bien arracher le bras mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il va mettre à se consolider et je ne veux pas rater la rentrée scolaire. Et tu risques aussi de mettre en colère mes proches. »_Dit-elle pleine d'euphorie comme si je lui offrait un cadeau à déballer.

_« -T'es vraiment gore ! Ok nous sommes des vampires mais t'arracher un bras…Tu vas chercher ça où ? T'es vraiment étonnante toi. »_ Je lui pris la main et fronçai les sourcils. Une petite mise en scène complètement inutile. Je pouvais utiliser mon pouvoir à distance mais je voulais lui tenir la main et la faire marcher un peu. Je lâchai un raclement venu du fond de la gorge à la manière d'un sumotori. Bon j'avoue le râle était un peu exagéré mais voir sa tête à ce moment…C'était vraiment trop bon. Elle exprimait un mélange d'impatience et d'inquiétude. « Fixe moi bien ! » Sortis je, avant d'exploser d'un rire qui ricocha en échos autour de nous.

_« -Quoi ! A quoi tu joues là ! »_ Gémit elle probablement un peu vexée. Puis sans que je puisse réagir (bon je m'étranglais de rire) elle me fit une clé de bras et me plaqua au sol violemment entrainant au passage poussière et éclats de roche.

_« -Eh mais…te vexes pas ! »_ Mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter de m'esclaffer sa réaction impulsive ajoutant de l'huile sur le feu de mon hilarité. _« Le rire est le propre de l'homme. »_ Ajoutai-je.

_« -Fais le malin, t'es loin d'être un homme et t'es plus très propre maintenant ! » _Lança-t-elle_._

Ma chemise, déchirée, n'était plus très blanche. Je mordais presque la poussière. Le moment était venu de lui faire gouter mon talent particulier. Sa main desserra mon poignet maintenu dans mon dos. Je lui faisais perdre sa force, du moins en apparence. Je retournais la situation et la renversa sur son dos lui tenant les mains au dessus de sa tête. Je modifiais sa sensation de chaleur, augmentant de quelques degrés sa température. La fièvre. Sans les tremblements.

_« -Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ce cinéma, et tu peux déjà en ressentir les effets. Tu n'as pas trop chaud tout d'un coup ? »_ Dis-je satisfait de moi. Notre posture nous rapprochait fortement. Mon visage n'était qu'à une poignée de centimètre du sien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle me chatouiller le nez. Elle subissait les effets de la montée des Celsius. Ces quelques secondes me semblaient une éternité, je me noyais dans ses yeux, m'enivrait de son doux parfum. Je relâchais finalement mon cobaye volontaire. _«-Satisfaite de la démonstration ? »_

Elle restait figer un léger sourire aux lèvres comme gage de reconnaissance. Je lui tendais la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ma chemise déchirée voire déchiquetée lui dévoilait mon buste musclé. Elle détourna son regard, son cœur battant la chamade, ses joues virant au rouge vif contrastant avec sa peau blanche. J'étais étonné de ne pas devoir tromper le monstre qui était en moi. Elle paraissait tellement humaine. Je découvrais de nouvelles sensations plus…naturelles. Si j'avais été humain à ce moment mon sang aurait surement irrigué abondamment mon visage me mettant dans le même embarras qu'elle.

_« -Merci »_me dit elle simplement. _« -Euh, pour ta chemise… je suis désolé. Laisse-moi-t'en offrir une autre. »_

_« -Oublies ça, Je l'avais bien cherché. Tu serais intéressée si nous… »_ Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase entendant son portable crier et vibrer. J'avais cru reconnaître un titre de Fatboy slim _Fucking In Heaven_un air très entrainant.

_« -Désolé ! »_ En moins d'une seconde elle était à sa voiture le portable à l'oreille. _« -Alice ? Tu vas bien »_ L'entendis je répondre d'une voix enjouée.

_« -Mais non je ne te largue pas, je t'avais dit de m'attendre 5 minutes. »_

_…_

_« -Pourquoi cette remarque, ne sois pas inquiètes comme ça il est presque humain et il a le même régime que nous. »_

_« -Toi, tu as une vision, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer, Jacob va apparaître d'un fourrée pour lui sauter dessus, ou peut être papa, à moins que ce soit Emmet ? »_

_« -Je reviens Alice on a encore deux bonnes heures devant nous ne sois pas vexée. A tout de suite. »_ Ajouta t'elle.

Elle revint vers moi. Elle flottait dans les airs. Si un ange était descendu ce soir je pense qu'il aurait pris ses traits.

_« Ma tante, on ne peut rien lui cacher. »_ M'avoua-t-elle en haussant ses sourcils finement dessinés pour souligner sa lassitude.

Sa tante, en effet rien n'était ordinaire avec Nessie. Elle avait une famille aimante alors que moi je m'entourais d'amis éphémères.

_« -Pas grave, Nessie, je dois rentrer de toute façon le soleil ne va pas tarder à révéler mon étrangeté à la face du monde, j'ai beau apprécier ta compagnie mais je vais éviter de retourner narguer les filles que je fuyais… enfin tu comprends… » _Et me voila redevenu le vampire devant se terrer.

_« -Déjà ! On commençait à peine à faire connaissance. »_Répondit elle_._

_« -On pourra continuer notre conversation plus tard si tu veux. On a toute l'éternité devant nous. Tu veux mon adresse mail et numéro de portable, on arrivera bien se revoir un jour.» _Balbutiais-je timidement. Elle me faisait perdre mes moyens. J'espérais qu'elle reste avec moi , je voulais tous savoir d'elle et sa famille. C'était la première fois que je montrais autant d'intérêt pour quelqu'un de ma race.

_« Avec plaisir, vas y je t'écoute.»_Dit-elle près à tapoter sur son i phone.

_« mateo__»_ lui épelais je _« delcielo__» avec la terminaison live et fr_. Lui ajoutant à la suite mon numéro de portable.

_« -Tu auras le mien à la réception de mon premier message. Je reste pas plus longtemps où je suis bonne pour une soupe de grimaces. A bientôt Matéo. »_

_« -A très bientôt » J'espère._

Je regardais sa voiture s'éloigner à vive allure. Je n'étais pas encore descendu de mon nuage mais l'ange s'était envolé. Elle m'inspira mon premier texte que j'espérais lui envoyer à la réception de son mail. Les mots fusaient dans ma tête s'enchainant en vers et contre tous. Elle m'insufflait la vie, mon cœur battait à nouveau, l'envie revenait. Je levais la tête vers le ciel étoilé arrosé d'une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Je m'asseyais sur la plage tout près et écrivis sur mon portable ce que mon inconscient me dictait pour peut être lui l'envoyer un jour.

Si sous ce ciel  
Ce sont ses sons  
Qui rythment nos vies

Si sous ce ciel  
Ses sens sont si sensuels  
Qu'ils riment sans vers

Si sous ce ciel  
Sous ce saule s'asseoit celle-ci  
Qui ,rite immuable, rêve d'envie...

C'est pour cet ange déchu  
Qui par goût de la chair poétique  
Redonne envie aux mélanges parfumés.

**9**


	3. Chapter 3: présumé innocent

III Présumé Innocent

Je revoyais son sourire pendant le trajet qui me ramenait à ma villa isolée. Contrairement à la mésaventure arrivée plus tôt dans la soirée, notre rencontre méritait sa place dans ma mémoire et je ne me lasserais pas de me repasser ce court métrage inoubliable. Je me surprenais à sourire en repensant à elle, j'hésitais même à faire demi-tour pour la retrouver au Pacha mais ma morale me l'interdisait. Je voyais d'ici la tête de Thalia et à sa place je prendrais cette volte face pour un affront. J'en déduisais que la patience restait la plus sage décision. Je me contenterais de l'espoir d'un message de sa part. _Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir_…Mon immortalité risquait fort de nourrir cette aspiration je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle attende aussi longtemps avant de me contacter.

J'arrivais à proximité de ma propriété où une forte agitation semblait régner. Je pouvais voir des lumières bleues clignotantes par dizaine éclairées le bas ciel. Plus j'avançais plus elles devenaient oppressantes.

_Oh fuck ! La guardia civil, la police espagnole il manquait plus qu'eux. C'est une soirée folle ! Pendant près d'un demi siècle rien de bien passionnant, et là en quelques heures c'est l'ascenseur émotionnel. Bon pas de panique, pas de raison de s'inquiéter, ça doit être un vol de ma villa. Un vol ? N'importe quoi ! Toute les forces de l'ordre de l'île se sont données rendez vous ici._

Je roulais lentement vers le premier barrage bloquant l'accès de l'entrée. Je croisai un regard et tout s'enchaina. En quelques secondes ma Porsche fut encerclée par des dizaines d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils se tenaient à bonne distance de sécurité, leurs armes menaçantes pointées sur moi. L'un d'eux s'approcha. Il avançait en position de défense en léger pas de côté. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la vitre côté conducteur qu'il prenait pour une cible potentiel. A ce moment là un geste brusque de ma part aurait suffit à déclencher une salve de divers calibres sur la carrosserie flambant neuve de ma voiture. Je le laissais finir son numéro de cowboy qui me paru durer des heures. Il arriva à la poignée de porte et ouvrit violemment.

_« -Señor Delcielo ! Veuillez sortir de votre véhicule, main sur la tête, sans geste brusque et sans dire un mot ! »_ Me hurla t'il.

Je sortais lentement, la paume des mains face à mon assistance aux aguets. A peine eu je mis les deux pieds dehors, je me retrouvais plaquer contre la portière passager les mains dans le dos. J'entendis le cliquetis des menottes se refermer sur mes poignets. Je les laissais me contrôler, me concentrant pour endormir ma force au minimum. Ce qui m'importait avant tout était de connaître la raison de toute cette agitation car personnellement je n'avais aucune piste en tête.

« -Vous m'expliquez ce… » Mais avant que j'eus le temps de finir je pris un coup dans le dos qui aurait certainement été efficace sur l'un d'eux. Bon, ça avait le mérite d'être clair : j'avais le droit de la fermer. Plusieurs hommes s'étaient joints à mon gardien me poussant vers ma maison. Les visages que je croisais trahissaient leur étonnement. Je pouvais entendre à mon passage leurs commentaires : _Il a à peine 20 ans. Il a du péter un câble. Encore une histoire de drogue, pauvres filles._

_Drogue, Pauvres filles ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Que s'est il passé?_

J'hésitais : écouter la raison de mon arrestation ou fuir sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. La mer n'était pas très loin et je pouvais rejoindre en quelques heures la côte africaine. Disparaître. J'y avais pensé il y a quelques heures après mes doutes sur mon control du monstre sommeillant en moi. Etais ce réellement la bonne solution, me terrer Je n'allais pas me sauver maintenant je devais au moins entendre leur version des faits.

Nous entrâmes dans ma maison où une foule s'activait. Partout, dans chaque pièce une fourmi y travaillait. Un brouhaha infernal régnait. Même les chiens se mêlaient à cette pagaille usant de leur museau sur le moindre recoin. A mon passage ces bêtes firent un pas de recul effrayé par mon être. _« Même les chiens en ont peur ! »_ Crus je entendre. Une bête monstrueuse défilait devant eux. Chaque regard, chaque visage croisé avait son lot de répulsion. Je pouvais lire sur leur visage un mélange de dégoût, de haine, d'incompréhension. Je vivais cette scène au ralenti honteusement. J'étais le condamné innocent que l'on amenait au bucher sous les huées d'une foule révoltée prêt à souffler sur les braises. Que pouvait-on me reprocher de si atroce. On me poussait à nouveau violemment vers ma salle. Face à moi, derrière la grande table, se dressait un homme trapu, le visage fatigué par le temps, une grosse moustache aggravant la sévérité de ses traits. Son regard me fusillait. J'étais déjà présumé coupable. Je pouvais voir sur la table plusieurs sachet de poudre blanche à priori de la drogue, une valise de coupure de billets de 500 euros était ouverte. J'étais semble t'il victime d'une machination. J'attisais tous les regards de la pièce. On me pressa à m'asseoir. Mon accompagnateur, peut être rassuré par mon allure de jeune homme, poussa fortement sur mes épaules pour m'y entrainer plus rapidement. Je le laissais faire humainement.

_« -Inspecteur Gonza, le prévenu est à vous. »_ dit il tel un automate bien programmé.

_« -Bien, vous pouvez disposer. »_ Répondit l'inspecteur sans me quitter du regard, certainement pour m'intimider. _« -Señor Delcielo Matéo, né le 31 janvier 1989 à Barcelone, fils unique d'un certain Alberto Delcielo et de Carla Saragosa, Résidence principale situé à Dubaï, étudiant en commerce internationale à New York. Parents à la tête d'une des plus grosses fortunes mondiales, érigée sur le marché du pétrole, des métaux précieux. »_ Enuméra t'il d'un ton taciturne en avançant vers moi. Ses renseignements restaient sommaires et je ne m'en inquiétais pas pour l'instant.

Il tourna face à moi un ordinateur portable. J'écarquillais les yeux. La photo sur l'écran me glaça d'avantage…Thalia…Alicia…Mortes ! Elles gisaient à demi-nue sur le sol baignant dans une marre de sang. Leurs regards médusés criaient encore la violence de leur mort. La main de Thalia tenait celle d'Alicia. Leurs corps portaient plusieurs coupures béantes dégoulinantes d'hémoglobines. Cette vision devenait insoutenable. Des traces de poudres blanches maquillaient leur peau. Quel massacre ! Qui avait pu faire ça ? On me considérait donc comme étant le responsable de cette boucherie ?

_« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ? »_ me hurla t'il à quelques centimètres de l'oreille droite. Toute l'assemblée avait sursauté sauf moi bien sur. _«C'EST QUOI LE BORDEL QUE TU ME RAMENES ICI TU TE CROIS A NEW YORK ? »_Sa voix ne baissait pas mais montait d'un cran. _«-TU SAIS CE QUE TU RISQUES LA ? EN ES TU CONSCIENT ? T'ES BON POUR LA PERPETUITE ! »_

_« -Vraiment ? Vous ne me croyez pas capable d'avoir fais ça ? »_Répliquais-je d'un ton plus calme.

_« -Ne joue pas au plus malin, des témoins t'ont vu entrés dans cette pièce avec elles, vous y êtes restés presque une heure, ces même personnes t'ont vus sortir sans elles et elles t'ont trouvés anormales, j'attends des explications. Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? »_ Attaqua t il de nouveau.

_« -Je suis entrés avec elles dans cette salle en effet. On a passé un moment tranquille à discuter, à danser et rien de plus. Je suis sortis car je ne me sentais pas bien voila tout. »_

_« -Un moment tranquille, tranquille »_S'énerva t'il à répéter. Il tourna à nouveau l'écran de l'ordinateur face a moi _« ET TU TROUVES CA TRANQUILLE TOI ! Et toute cette merde sur la table, cet argent, ça sort d'où ? »_

_« -Je suis autant troublé que vous par ce massacre mais je ne suis pas le responsable. Je les ai effectivement emmenées dans ce salon privé. J'avais sympathisé avec Thalia et Alicia et nous souhaitions nous mettre à l'écart pour discuter. Il semble que ma présence avec elles, soit le seul élément qui vous porte à croire que je sois le barbare qui est commis cet acte sanguinaire. Ce n'est pas un peu léger pour m'incriminer.»_

Mais en avais je vraiment le choix ? Je les aurais certainement vidées de leur sang. Je méritais peut être cette arrestation. Ce crime ne pouvait pas rester impuni. Je faisais un coupable facile pour eux. Le véritable meurtrier n'en voulait pas qu'à ces filles il me visait indirectement mais voila pourquoi ?

_« -Vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! L'argent, la drogue ? Tu l'as trouvé où ? Tu trafiques c'est ça ? J' comprends pas ? T'as pas assez de frics ? Papa t'as coupé les vivres ? »_ Son interrogatoire partait dans tous les sens. Tous se mélangeaient. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de traiter ce genre d'affaire criminelle. J'étais le coupable idéal à ses yeux. Le témoignage de ma présence sur le lieu du crime lui suffisait à lever une petite armée contre moi. En attendant le coupable devait être bien loin le sourire aux lèvres.

_« -Tous ce qui se trouve sur cette table ne m'appartiens pas, on a certainement du déposé ça pour aggraver la situation. Tellement d'indices m'accablent, vous ne trouvez pas cela trop facile ? Et vous l'avez dit vous-même je n'ai pas besoin de trafiquer pour avoir ce train de vie. » _Lui répondis je_. _

_« -Et les filles étaient quoi pour toi, des dealeuses, des rabatteuses, des consommatrices ? »_Attaqua t'il de nouveau.

_« -Elles étaient des rencontres. Je les connaissais depuis quelques heures seulement. Elles m'ont accosté sur la piste mais il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à cela. Elles souhaitaient juste faire connaissance. Comme tous les jeunes présents là bas, elles étaient venues pour s'amuser. » _Je jetais un coup d'œil à travers la baie vitrée. Le temps défilait trop vite et le soleil allait m'obliger à trouver une solution rapide sous peine de dévoiler à leur vue le premier homme boule à facettes. Alors qu'il continuait son interrogatoire sans grande efficacité (dénotant un manque compréhensible de pratique), j'imaginais les solutions offertes à mon évasion. Les quelques gardes présent ne poseraient aucun problème à neutraliser, il fallait pourtant que tout se passe sans surnaturel et là…je devais cogiter. Je scrutais tous les détails environnant : les objets à lancer, les meubles à renverser... Je me projetais l'image de ma course cherchant la plus courte, la plus à couvert gardant en ligne de mire mon point de chute la falaise aux abords de la villa où je pourrais me tomber en attendant une balle perdue. La mort serait un gage de tranquillité pour les prochaines années. Un purgatoire ou le début de l'enfer ? Ces termes ne s'appliquent pas aux vampires. Nous sommes des morts parmi les vivants, une forme de parasite pour l'homme. Notre enfer est cette existence clandestine sans fin. J'allais goûter à un autre enfer vivre seul avec moi-même.

_« Nous n'allons pas continuer ainsi à attendre tes aveux, nous avons suffisamment de preuves et de témoins attestant ta présence sur les lieux du crime mais peut être qu'un séjour en cellule te rafraichira les idées et… _» L'inspecteur Gonza stoppa net se tournant vers un brigadier venu l'interpeler. Les deux hommes discutèrent. Gonza récupérait un portable que son collègue lui tendait. Leurs regards ne quittaient plus l'écran comme stupéfait ; certainement une nouvelle preuve montée de toute pièce à mon encontre. Leur attention ainsi détournée, J'envisageais, non sans regret, ma fuite imminente. Je basculais légèrement mes pieds en arrière prêt à bondir et à briser ma vie pseudo humaine.

_« Voila qui change tout ! » _s'exclama l'inspecteur_._ _« Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps ici, dites à vos hommes de déployer les barrages, donnez leur le signalement de l'individu. »_répliqua-t-il derechef.

Je devinais la nouvelle tournure des événements, l'enquête venait d'avoir son rebondissement attendu je pouvais relâcher la pression et oublier ma course folle. Señor Gonza avançais vers moi, tout le dispositif de sécurité semblait se volatiliser sous mes yeux. Le bruit des portières accompagné des sirènes couvraient l'agitation.

_« Euh, je crois que je vous dois une explication. Un témoin à filmer avec son portable votre sortie de la pièce où l'on peut brièvement voir les deux filles en arrière plan bien vivantes. Une poignée de secondes après votre départ un homme est entré. Il semble que cela soit notre suspect numéro un. Reconnaissez-vous cette personne sur cette vidéo ? »_Dit il sa main frottant sa joue signe de sa gêne. Il me tendit le portable.

Je restais silencieux. Son auteur méritait toute mon estime et bien plus encore : ma vie humaine venait d'être sauvée par cette vidéo. Je regardais avec attention les images défilant sous mes yeux, on voyait effectivement Thalia enlacé par Alicia au moment où j'ouvrais la porte. Je fixais l'écran j'attendais la venue du boucher. Le voici. Son visage m'était complètement inconnu, brun plutôt grand. L'écran, malgré une bonne résolution, n'offrait pas un portrait suffisamment exploitable. L'obscurité et les jeux de lumières rendaient la tâche difficile. La police scientifique allait avoir un gros travail de décorticage.

_« Je ne connais pas ce visage » _exprimais-je_ « Je ne connais pas cette personne inspecteur mais je suis prêt à vous aider si vous avez d'autres éléments. »_ ajoutais je.

_« Ne quittez pas l'Ile sans le signaler, il me reste quelques questions à aborder avec vous…comme la drogue et l'argent…mais… »_Il reprit son souffle passant ses gros doigts dans sa moustache_ « avec cette vidéo entre nos mains je pense que vous êtes effectivement victime d'un complot et j'aimerais bien comprendre la raison qui les a poussé à cette fin plus que tragique. Je laisse une équipe de surveillance à votre propriété à la fois pour votre bien et… pour éviter que vous décidiez de nous fausser compagnie. Cette affaire nous dépasse un peu et je ne tiens pas à faire d'erreur. Je vous convoquerais certainement demain donc ne soyez pas surpris si mes hommes viennent vous cherchez. » _Termina t'il.

Il tourna les talons se dirigeant vers les deux hommes restés avec lui. Il leur donna ses dernières consignes et je compris qu'ils devaient roder autour de ma propriété. L'histoire était donc loin d'être terminé. La maison, vide, je pouvais cesser ma comédie humaine. Je restais immobile comme le marbre fouillant ma mémoire à la quête de réponse. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Ma vie passée humaine n'avait pas fait l'objet de troubles particuliers. Une femme déçue de me voir disparaître sans rien dire ? Non, je n'étais pas un Don Juan tyrannique. J'arrivais toujours à justifier ma fuite. Pour certaines j'étais même mort. Et puis pour élaborer un plan de la sorte il aurait fallu une certaine expérience. La mafia pourrait être à l'origine de cette mascarade : drogue, argent, meurtre. Non, ça ne tenait pas debout je ne les côtoyais pas. Alors qui ? Qui peut m'en vouloir à ce point ? J'étais mauvais en énigme. _Mon truc à moi c'est le commerce, la littérature, la musique, la peinture mais enquêter…je ne sais pas faire._

Si j'avais pu dormir, mes divagations auraient eu raison de moi mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mon esprit demeurait pollué par mes tonnes de tomes de suppositions toutes aussi tordues les unes que les autres. Un bruit pourtant m'alerta j'entendais quelqu'un marcher à l'étage. La colère m'envahissait. Cela ne pouvait être que le meurtrier. J'étais si furieux que mon corps était pétrifié, un volcan pourtant prêt à exploser. Des grognements s'échappèrent de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais les retenir. La pièce en faisait l'écho. Et en quelques secondes je me retrouvais à l'étage faisant voler la porte de la chambre où il avait pénétrer. Mais je restais stupéfait face à mon intrus.

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence interminable. Deux statues se fixaient sans dire un mot. Le temps s'était arrêté. Chronos, maître du sablier, savourait ce moment. Cette soirée devenait complètement folle, je ne maitrisais rien, tous les évènements me dépassaient, tous…L'évolution de cette journée échappait à toutes prévisions.

Je me trouvais en face d'une beauté envoutante à la peau blanche comme ma race. D'un aspect général, elle n'était pas très grande, et possédait une taille assez fine, Ses cheveux assez courts, en batailles, donnait du peps à son visage dominé par ses prunelles noisettes lui donnant un petit air sauvage. Un petit nez aquilin ornait le milieu de son visage, d'une forme parfaite, il épousait merveilleusement son profil; et pour finir, une petite bouche, avec des lèvres assez pulpeuses. Cette femme parfaite je la connaissais. Elle était ma créatrice, mon ange gardien oublié.

_« -Sabi ? »_ Dis-je hésitant.

_« -Sabi…C'est bien toi ? Je ne me trompe pas ? »_ Ajoutai-je.

Elle avançait vers moi d'un pas léger. Mon cœur, s'il avait pu, aurait explosé à ce moment. Elle était plus qu'une sauveuse à mes yeux : j'étais lié à elle.

_« Matéo… »_ Susurra t elle en me caressant affectueusement la joue. _« Je ne pensais pas croiser aussi tôt ta route. Je n'étais pas préparer à cette épreuve. »_

Je prenais sa main dans la mienne comme pour m'assurer qu'elle était réellement là. J'avais recherché inconsciemment une femme comme elle durant toute ces années mais en vain. Elle était inimitable. Les circonstances de sa disparition peu après ma transformation était compréhensible. Elle avait succombé à la tentation alors qu'elle partageait déjà sa vie avec un autre vampire. Elle craignait sa réaction. Je n'étais qu'un jeune vampire.

_« -J'aurais pleins de choses à te dire mais ma principale interrogation est pourquoi es tu là ? Aurais-tu un rapport de près ou de loin avec tous les évènements qui me touche ce soir ? Rassure moi, Sabi, tu n'es pas à l'origine du massacre ? »_

« -Matéo, je suis seulement responsable de la vidéo. Le hasard a voulu que je me retrouve en vacance sur cette île avec ma nièce. Je ne m'appelle pas Sabi ,Matéo, je n'ai jamais porté ce prénom, je l'avais inventé pour te protéger, j'avais vue ta fin…Ma véritable identité est Alice, Alice Cullen. »

6


	4. Chapter 4: résister

IV Résister

Note de l'auteur _Flashback de Matéo fin novembre 1942 :_

_ La rencontre avec Sabi (Alice Cullen aujourd'hui)_

Nous étions toujours sans nouvelle de mon père parti au front. Ma mère espérait toujours son retour malgré l'absence de lettre de sa part depuis presque deux années. Pour ma part, je n'y croyais plus. Cette putain de guerre m'avait prit mon père. Et je m'apprêtais à disparaître à mon tour contraint de fuir. La situation se durcit le 11 novembre 1942, avec l'entrée des troupes allemandes dans la zone Sud, qui était jusque-là administrée par le gouvernement de Vichy et théoriquement autonome. Désormais, tous les Français se trouvaient à la merci de la police allemande. L'établissement du Service du travail obligatoire poussa les réfractaires à rejoindre les maquis*(*_Ce sont des petits groupes armés qui effectuent des missions de sabotage ou même des opérations de guerilla. Ils comptent un total de 30.000 à 40.000 résistants. Les actions de ces maquisards gênent de façon notable les Allemands mais les violences des miliciens français au service de l'occupant tendent à en annuler le bénéfice_). Je faisais partis de ces hommes, jeunes, que l'on souhaitait réduire à l'esclavage. Je subissais de plein fouet cette guerre mais je ne servais à rien. Depuis plusieurs mois, je rejoignais le soir d'autres jeunes comme moi qui voulais apporter leur contribution à leur pays, servir leur nation, laver leur honneur. Nous nous racontions les rumeurs lâchées par les ainés restés au pays parce qu'ils étaient soit infirmes, soit trop vieux. Nous savions que le Général De Gaulle poussait à l'unification des forces clandestines. Nous souhaitions rejoindre la résistance intérieure organisée par Jean Moulin. Les risques étaient importants mais qu'importe notre fin pourvu qu'elle soit héroïque. Nous allions être plongés dans la clandestinité la plus complète après avoir quitté nos familles, nos études, changé d'identité, de domicile. Nous n'étions pas suffisamment préparés à affronter quotidiennement les polices allemandes, structurées, entrainées, installées. Nous ignorions tout de la cruauté de la guerre, des Hommes.

Je prenais mon dernier repas avec ma mère ce soir d'octobre 1942. Ses yeux bleus embués de larmes trahissaient ses mots encourageants. Néanmoins elle s'activait pour finaliser les derniers préparatifs remplissant autant que possible ma besace de provisions vitale à mon périple : saucisson sec, jambon, pain, chocolat de quoi tenir quelques jours. De mon côté je me gavais une dernière fois de chaque objet de ma maison pour mieux les graver dans ma mémoire. La vieille horloge transmise depuis plusieurs génération serait certainement ineffaçable (et son bruit désagréable aussi), la grande cheminée où mon grand père adorait nous raconter ses histoires décousues mais passionnantes, le poste de T.S.F. (télégraphe sans fil) un achat signe de progrès technologique d'où sa place bien en évidence dans la cuisine. Tous ces objets, ces odeurs, ces couleurs s'accumulaient en moi.

_« -Matéo ? Je t'ai rajouté nos économies au fond de ton sac. Je compte sur toi pour en faire bon usage. »_ Me dit ma mère.

_« -Mais maman, je ne suis pas seul, le groupe que je rejoins est structuré et tu le sais. Plusieurs notables comme le docteur François nous financent donc tu ne dois pas te faire de soucis. Garde cet argent tu en auras plus besoin que moi. »_ Lui répondis je en sortant l'étui ou se trouvait le petit magot.

_« -J'insiste Matéo, cet argent était mis de côté par ton père et moi pour tes études. Ton père aurait souhaité qu'il te revienne, alors ne lui fait pas cet affront ! On trouvera une autre solution pour ta scolarité si l'avenir devient plus clément. » _Repoussant aussitôt ma main_ «Je te demande qu'une seule chose, reviens moi vivant et en forme, ne prends pas de risques inutiles. »_

Je la serrais dans mes bras au bord des larmes. Je ne trouvais pas de mots pour la réconforter étant moi-même perdu dans cet avenir obscur.

_« - Si seulement je pouvais rester ici ! Je devais prendre soin de toi, j'en ai fais la promesse à papa. »_Lui confessais je_. _Un silence pesant remplissait la pièce, je reprenais ma respiration pour ne pas craquer_._ Le visage de ma mère était décomposé, ses yeux graves. Sa bouche était pincée juste légèrement comme pour retenir un sanglot et j'y devinais de l'inquiétude. _ « J'ai l'impression de t'abandonner, tu vas te retrouver complètement seule cette fois et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser nous ne serons pas en danger, les ainés sont là pour nous guider et ils ne nous ferons pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. »_ Lui dis-je, en réfléchissant bien a chaque mot avant de les dire de crainte de l'effrayer d'avantage.

_« -J'espère bien ! Ne vas pas au devant des problèmes, tu fuis pour les éviter n'oublies pas cela. Et si le vent tourne en notre faveur reviens-moi vite. »_ Dit elle en reprenant son rôle maternel.

Je quittais ainsi ce qui restait du cocon familial avec une promesse à tenir. Une promesse…

Huit jours plus tard, le pasteur Cook l'un des principaux organisateur de la fuite des réfractaires, organisa à Rennes une veillée de feu de camp, avec départ routier. Devant le feu, nous écoutions les dernières consignes et surtout cette mise en garde effrayante : « Dans un mois, vous serez peut-être fusillé. » Nous avions ainsi la nuit pour y cogiter. Je me serais bien passé de ces mots cumulant depuis plusieurs jours un retard de sommeil et un cumul de stress. Je n'avais jamais quitté le cocon familial avant ce périple alors vous imaginez le saut dans le vide. Je tombais sans voir le fond en évitant d'imaginer l'atterrissage. Je pouvais néanmoins compter sur les autres jeunes fuyards pour me soutenir en cas de faiblesse. Dans ce groupe nous étions cinq du même village ce qui aidaient à surmonter le déracinement. Jérôme, l'ami dont j'étais le plus proche, était plus grand que moi et pourtant plus jeune d'une bonne année. Je le considérais comme un frère. On se plaisait à refaire le monde, nous imaginant de grande destiné. Francis, lui, était le bourrin du groupe un jeune homme pas très haut mais trapu avec une force insolente pour son âge. Jean-Claude, l'intello, passait son temps la tête dans les quelques bouquins de science qu'il avait emporté. Ces petites réflexions riches de connaissance nous agaçaient plus qu'elles nous servaient mais cela faisaient partie du personnage. Enfin Maxime, le plus jeune, le plus bavard et le plus comique aussi. Il passait son temps à nous faire rire et nous l'encouragions par nos fou-rire dans sa surenchère de blagues et d'imitation. Pourtant la dure réalité de l'échappée se rappelait à nous chaque jour nous rendant paranoïaque aux extrêmes. Chaque bruit dans les fourrés nous faisait « psychoter » imaginant voir surgir des soldats allemands ou la gestapo. Chaque regard croisé était analysé celui là que pense-t-il, croit il que nous soyons en fuite, va-t-il nous dénoncer. Elle, là-bas pourquoi elle nous fixe comme ça ? Va-t-elle prévenir le gendarme qui se trouve à quelques mètres. Pour cela nous évitions tout contact avec des étrangers. Jusqu'à ce jour de janvier 1943.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés sans accroche. Nous avions réussi à rejoindre une planque sûre très loin de notre village natal. Ici, tout le monde était dans la clandestinité passive et nous nous apprêtions à passer dans une résistance active.

Nous étions une vingtaine ou plus dans une grange perdue dans une forêt. Plusieurs hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents, montaient la garde à différents endroits stratégiques. Plusieurs résistants plus âgés que nous menaient la conversation autour d'une carte de la région.

_« Un convoi chargé de munition doit passer dans trois jours environ à cet endroit. Nous allons le faire exploser et ne laisser aucun survivant. » Le doigt posé sur la carte, un homme moustachu nous fixait tous du regard. « C'est là que les choses sérieuses vont commencer. »_ Il commençait à poser des pions de couleurs à différent point. _« Il me faut plusieurs hommes, fiables, infaillibles, rapides à ces postes. La réussite de cette attaque dépendra d'eux. Plusieurs actions de ce genre auront lieu un peu partout en France au même moment.» _Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

Après avoir distribué des rôles à la grande majorité des personnes présentes, l'organisateur de la sauterie se tourna vers notre petit groupe de novices en guérilla.

_« Les plus jeunes vous resterez à l'arrière, armés, au cas où les choses se gâteraient. Le bois étant à proximité vous n'aurez pas de difficultés à le rejoindre et vous dissimuler à l'intérieur. Les boches ne vous suivront là bas, ils auraient trop peur d'un guet-apens. Vous avez des questions ?»_

_« Non, non ! »_ répondions nous à l'unisson. A part Francis semble-t-il intéressé.

_« Euh, on aura quoi comme arme ? »_ et là on comprenait mieux son intérêt.

_« Vous aurez des MP 44 un fusil d'assaut chipé aux allemands. Calibre 7.92 mm, Il a une capacité de 32 cartouches. Sa portée maximale est de 800 mètres. Vous disposerez de 5 chargeurs supplémentaires au cas où. Ces informations vous sont assez clairs ?» _

_« Oui, on les bichonnera ne vous inquiétez pas »_ Répondit Francis et c'était ça qui nous inquiétait.

Nous écoutâmes les dernières consignes avant de rejoindre un grand gaillard qui devait nous expliquer le maniement de l'arme en question. Je n'étais guère passionné par ce qu'il disait et souhaitais vivement ne pas en avoir l'usage.

Le bruit s'estompa peu à peu et ils ne restaient plus qu'une poignée d'hommes autour de la carte à peaufiner le plan d'attaque. Je trouvais une nouvelle fois difficilement le sommeille hanter par des images cauchemardesques. Mon père se trouvait face à moi au sol tiraillé entre les lignes ennemies. Je restais bloquer n'arrivant pas à faire fonctionner cette saloperie de fusil.

Le lendemain je pris la liberté de m'aérer dans la forêt. Ce moment de solitude au milieu de la nature me fit le plus grand bien. J'arrivais à oublier notre errance. J'humais sans limite la chlorophylle m'entourant en fermant les yeux pour plus d'évasion. Ma tête se pencha en arrière, j'ouvrais les paumes de la main comme pour faire le plein d'énergie. Je sentis une légère brise me caresser. Le bruit des oiseaux me berçaient. J'étais presqu'en transe. J'entrouvrais doucement les yeux et sursauta brusquement de peur. Le visage d'une jeune femme se dévoila face à moi.

_« Qui, qui êtes vous ? »_. Déglutissais le cœur battant sans retenue. Son regard magnifique me fixait. Son visage était sans défaut plutôt pâle. Elle était si éclatante. Sa présence face à moi dépassait la réalité, étais je réellement conscient ? Son parfum enivrant rassura mon esprit.

_« Bonjour, jeune homme, que fais tu là au milieu de nulle part à rêver les yeux fermés ? »_. M'interrogea-t-elle de sa voix douce et posée. Elle avait un séduisant accent anglais ajoutant plus de mystère à la situation. Elle tournait lentement autour de moi m'effleurant les mains de ses doigts gelés. L'idée qu'elle n'était pas vivante me traversa l'esprit mais je délirais certainement aveuglé par sa beauté surréaliste.

_« Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ! N'aie pas peur je suis comme toi, j'aime être à l'écart pour mieux avoir l'impression de vivre. »_

Je reculais légèrement pour m'adosser à un arbre penché la faisant quitter mon espace intime ce qui je l'avoue m'aida à retrouver un peu les esprits.

« Je n'ai pas peur, je suis juste surpris de ne pas être le seul ici. Et ma posture était pour le moins comique non ? » Osais je lui lâcher.

Elle s'accrocha à une branche à mi hauteur puis se souleva du sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Décidemment tout me surprenait en elle. Des frissons parcouraient tout mon corps. Je perdais le contrôle de mes sensations, j'avais chaud et froid, le vertige, je perdais pied comme si je tombais dans le vide…lentement, très lentement, comme en apesanteur. Je me voyais sortir de mon corps pour me mélanger à elle comme deux couleurs différentes sur une toile qui par spirale ne formeraient qu'une seule. Elle m'intriguait, elle m'attirait. J'étais comme aspirée par sa beauté, par le mystère aussi de la situation. Je n'avais plus vraiment l'impression d'être conscient, oui c'est ça, j'étais dans un rêve, non plutôt face à une hallucination. Quelle hallucination ! Je n'avais jamais vue de femme comme elle. En fait je n'avais aucune expérience de la gente féminine et elle, avec deux ailes, me portaient vers des cieux encore inconnu à mon esprit. Etait cela la passion ?

_« En effet, ta posture était originale, pleine de fantaisie… Tu cherchais quoi ? A ne faire qu'un avec la nature ? »_ Me coupa t'elle dans ma rêverie avec un large sourire laissant apparaître des dents d'une blancheur étincelante. _« Mais je te rassure, je ne suis pas choquée. Loin de là ! Je suis comme toi, j'aime me sentir possédée par cet environnement, avoir l'impression que le temps s'arrête, entendre chaque mouvement, chaque battement de cœur aux alentours comme le tien en ce moment qui s'emballe un peu d'ailleurs. Je t'effraie à ce point ? »_ Ajouta-t-elle en me fixant de ses prunelles rassurantes.

_« Non, non, je suis juste encore à me demander si je ne rêve pas. La situation a de quoi déstabiliser ! Je suis au milieu d'une forêt en pensant être seul et je me retrouve face à toi et pour ne rien te cacher la situation me paraît surréaliste ! »_ Lui confessais je. Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide avec une certaine candeur rassurante. Elle était si pétillante, un grand bol d'air depuis mon exil forcé.

_« Ne t'en fais pas je suis autant surprise que toi de trouver quelqu'un ici. Je me suis un peu égarée en me promenant et je t'avoue que ta présence me rassure surtout qu'il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit. Il se passe tellement de chose quand l'obscurité règne. On ne devrait pas s'éterniser ici ! »_ Dit elle en sautant de son perchoir atterrissant sans un bruit sur le tapis végétal.

_« Oui, tu as raison et mon absence risque d'inquiéter mes amis. » _Dommage, je serais bien resté ici avec elle, le retour à la réalité ne m'enchantait guère.

Nous quittions notre lieu de rencontre. Nous échangeâmes des banalités sur nos vies. Je lui mentais sur ma situation actuelle en prétextant maladroitement une entraide à une communauté religieuse alors que je n'allais jamais à l'église. Elle me confiait les raisons de son accent anglais en me dévoilant son origine américaine. Elle m'avoua qu'elle était venue aider de la famille près d'ici sans vouloir m'en dévoiler d'avantage. En cette période nous avions tous notre part de mystère, tout le monde se méfiait des inconnus par crainte de tromperie mais avec elle, j'avoue, j'aurais pu baisser ma garde sans grande résistance. Elle me parlait de sa vie en Amérique en me faisant voyager parmi ses histoires. Je la regardais sans en perdre une miette le sourire aux lèvres. Mais le temps nous rattrapa et nos pas furent trop rapides à mon goût car nous atteignions déjà la lisière. Le jour était encore là. Elle restait appuyer contre un arbre.

_«On se quitte ici. J'ai encore un peu de chemin par ce sentier. »_ Dit elle en me montrant du doigt un tracé qui se perdait dans la forêt.

_« Mais, tu ne vas pas rentrer seule ? Laisse-moi te raccompagner ! »_ Répliquai-je déçu de l'interruption trop soudaine de notre marche.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas nos routes se croiseront à nouveau je te le promets mais je dois rentrer…et toi aussi d'ailleurs regarde tes amis accourent vers toi. Je passerais te voir cette nuit si tu veux, rejoins moi ici aux alentours de minuit je serais là. »_

Et elle tournait déjà les talons. Je la regardais s'éloigner toujours sous le charme de sa démarche sensuellement attractive. Mon groupe d'amis ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

_« Pas la peine de te demander où tu étais ! P'tit veinard ! »_ Me lança Jérôme en me donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

_« Carrément canon le p'tit bout de femme ! Tu ne voulais pas la montrer aux copains ! »_ Enchaina Francis en s'occupant de l'autre épaule.

_« Au contraire, Francis, quand elle a vue ta tronche elle a pris peur ! »_ Répliqua Maxime en se sauvant. Francis ne tarda pas à lui emboiter le pas. L'après midi se terminait sur cette touche de gaieté et cette fille plutôt mystérieuse qui m'attendrait (je l'espère) à minuit.

C'était sans compter sur la mauvaise nouvelle de la soirée qui nous annonçait notre départ dès le lendemain matin à l'aube. Des craintes sur des fuites éventuelles sur ce qui se tramait ici nous obligeaient à modifier les plans et à plier le camp. D'un côté j'étais rassurer de ne pas devoir participer à une opération dangereuse de l'autre la présence de ma belle inconnu me donnait des forces insoupçonnés pour surmonter toutes les épreuves. Je laissais les heures défilées sans prêter gare aux conversations du diner. J'étais déjà avec elle. Ses yeux planaient au dessus de moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade il devenait incontrôlable. Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par le bruit des hommes gagnant leur lit de fortune.

_«-Mat qu'es tu fout ? »_ me dit Jérôme en me secouant légèrement.

_« -Oh excuse moi, je pensais à l'évacuation du camp. Je crois que je vais un peu trainer ce soir, ça vous embêtent pas ?»_Lui répondis-je.

_« -T'inquiètes on a compris tout de suite ! Une fille comme ça, ça laisse des traces ! »_Répliqua t'il. _« -Mais ne tarde pas à mon avis à cinq heures du mat' on sera déjà dans les camions »_

_« -j'y serais, j'y serais »_

Jérôme rejoignit le groupe alors que je m'installai à l'extérieur contre le bardage de bois, guettant sa venue à l'endroit où nous nous étions quittés. Je restais à l'écart des hommes qui préparaient les véhicules et leur chargement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ailleurs, J'étais complètement en décalage par rapport aux évènements. La panique aurait dû me gagner mais il n'en était rien, j'étais sur mon nuage. Pourtant les minutes défilaient sans qu'aucune silhouette féminine ne se livre à ma vue. Le temps était long, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait peut être changé d'avis. Je semblais tellement loin de son monde. Je n'eu pourtant guère le temps de ruminer. Elle était près d'un arbre me faisant signe. Je ne fis pas prier pour la rejoindre, jetant un coup d'œil au cas où des yeux traineraient.

J'avançais vers cet ange, un fruit (interdit ?) du hasard, une perle rare, une éclairci dans un ciel chargé, tellement de métaphores poétiques la qualifiaient. Mon cœur s'emballait déjà. Je n'allais pas flancher devant elle, elle qui paraissait si sûr d'elle, pleine d'une joie débordante, intouchable. Elle me fixait le sourire aux lèvres et plus la distance entre nous se réduisait plus son sourire s'élargissait.

_« -Coucou le beau français ! »_ Me dit-elle pour m'accueillir d'une bien agréable façon_. « -Ton cœur s'emballe à nouveau ? »_ et je comprenais, confus, la raison de son interminable sourire.

« -Salut mystérieuse américaine ! » Lui répondis-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux un peu gêné. _« On ne peut rien te cacher à toi, tu peux me dire ton secret après ton prénom parce qu'on n'a pas eu l occasion de se présenter je crois. »_

_« - En effet »_ Admit-elle, sa voix plus basse qu'à son accoutume (et je comprends mieux plus de cinquante années plus tard ce changement de ton). Elle me tourna le dos et avança un peu dans la forêt, en me laissant avec cette impression qu'elle volait. J'étais drogué par tout son être. Ses mains se nouèrent dans son dos, et elle se retourna encore plus radieuse. _« -Je me nomme Sabi, Sabi Smith…à ton tour de te présenter ! »_

Sabi Smith ? Je me demande encore pourquoi elle a choisit ce nom (sachant aujourd'hui sa véritable identité). Elle préparait déjà sa fuite en laissant derrière elle un cœur torturé.

_« -Matéo Martineau pour te servir ! »_ Et voila ma véritable identité énoncée pour la dernière fois à ma connaissance avant mes multiples changements. Martineau disparu dans un abysse sans fond…

_« Matéo…enchantée de faire ta connaissance, suis moi si tu le veux bien, j'ai une surprise pour toi à moins, bien sûre, que tu souhaites rester ici »_M'endormit elle de sa voix douce si persuasive. Elle disparut aussitôt derrière un arbre. Je la suivais sans méfiance…comment en avoir face à elle. Elle était à quelques pas devant moi, évoluant dans la pénombre sans la moindre gêne. J'emboitais son pas, suivant le léger parfum fruité qu'elle laissait derrière elle non pas sans trébucher de temps à autres. Alors elle se retournait avec une élégance à faire pâlir les plus belles princesses de ce monde. Son regard m'envoutait complètement et je le désirai de plus en plus à chacune de ses attentions. J'aurais aimé pouvoir stopper cet instant, j'avais trop peur que plus rien d'autre ne se passe. Je voulais garder à l'esprit ce visage angélique qui semblait veiller sur moi. J'avais littéralement la gorge serrée, l'estomac noué, le cœur palpitant. J'essayais de me contrôler : en vain. Si elle savait qu'elle alimentait le brasier qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Un brasier si dévoreur que j'étais prêt à tout risquer cette nuit là pour un simple effleurement de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Prêt à tout…

Nous arrivions dans une sorte de prairie à en juger la hauteur des herbes mais l'obscurité m'empêchait de percevoir avec discernement la végétation qui m'entourait. J'entrais dans un bal d'ombres loin d'être effrayant. Dans mon égarement flou, je perdis de vue mon guide des sens. On ne voyait vraiment rien à moins de cinquante centimètres néanmoins je baignais dans son parfum qui planait autour de moi ce qui effaçait toute trace de peur.

« -Sabi ? Sabi ? »Murmurais je immobile au milieu de nulle part la paume de mes mains chatouillées par Les graminées qui m'arrivaient presqu'à mi cuisse. Je tendais l'oreille au moindre bruit. Les milliers de bruits de la forêt retentissaient comme une douce sérénade. Des sons qui auraient dû en pleine nuit devenir angoissant, apportaient leur touche de magie.

« -Sabi ? Je te vois plus… » Réitérais je. Se jouait-elle de moi ?

Le vent se leva légèrement. Les feuilles tanguaient lentement sous la force de la bise qui balayait doucement la forêt, apportant son lot d'odeurs et de sensations. Je ressentis comme un souffle dans mon cou… un léger frisson…Ma peau entière se mit à frissonner.

« -Sabi ? C'est toi ? » J'avais l'impression de paraître stupide à parler dans le vide.

Tout mon corps tremblait, était ce le froid ou le désir ? Je sentais toujours sa présence autour de moi mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer où elle était comme si elle affolait les quatre points cardinaux. Dans un dernier courant d'air je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne.

« -Tu as froid ? » Je m'apprêtais à retirer mon pull quand elle m'arrêta.

« -Ne fais pas ça, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon corps est froid mais si tu savais combien ta présence me réchauffe. »

« J'avais peur que tu t'esquives et disparaisse. »Balbutiais-je sous le coup d'un trop plein d'émotion.

« -Pour ne rien te cacher…J'y ai pensé…J'y pense encore. »

Nos doigts s'entrelaçaient, mon souffle s'accélérait, le sien se coupait…. Pourtant elle était bel et bien là, elle se collait de plus en plus. Mon cercle d'intimité était ne faisait plus qu'un avec le sien.

« -J'aimerais partir…j'aimerais rester… »Me glissa t'elle dans l'oreille.

Je ne comprenais pas ses paroles mais sa voix m'endormait.

« -J'ai exploré toutes les possibilités qui nous sont offertes… »Continua t'elle. Ses doigts remontaient sur mon bras. « Mais chacune se terminaient de la même façon… » L'une de ses main passa sur mon ventre, repoussant le tissu qui collait à ma chair. Sa main épousait le relief de mes abdominaux. «…être là, avec toi, cette nuit. ». Son autre main remontait sur mon cou. Elle pencha doucement ma tête sur le côté gauche. « Résister… » Me susurra t'elle laissant sa bouche glisser le long de mon cou. Je perdis toute lucidité, je buvais ses paroles sans les comprendre, j'étais ivre d'elle. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent sur ma carotide. Sa langue effleura ma peau. Je tressaillis ; une rafale de frissons venait de parcourir mon corps tout entier. La sensation de froid provoqué par ce toucher ? Je ne crois pas. Elle m'embrassait avec faim exerçant une pression de sa bouche sur cette petite partie de peau sensible. Sa main remontait sur mon torse. J'étais tétanisé par l'enchainement de ses caresses inconnu. Tétanisé de plaisir. Je sentais maintenant ses dents me pincer sans me mordre. Puis elle s'arrêta. Un mouvement brusque me tira légèrement en avant. Elle s'était volatilisée et le mot était faible. Je baignais dans l'irréel.

« -Sabi ? Où es tu ? »Dis je d'une voix tremblante, encore sous le coup de ce baiser.

En reprenant mes esprits je constatai avec surprise qu'elle avait déchiré mon haut. L'encolure ayant survécu tenait le lambeau de tissus restant. D'un geste, je le jetais à mes pieds et avançais à tâtons. Sur qui étais je tombé ? Une sorcière maléfique ? Un ange déchu ? Un tourbillon d'interrogations, d'hypothèses farfelus, de scénarios incohérents m'envahissaient. Qu'importait ! J'avais envie de tout risquer avec elle, une étreinte, me perdre tout entier, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle soit irréelle, qu'importait, je vendrais mon âme au diable pour un simple baiser ! J'étais sous son emprise.

« -Matéo…Tu ne devrais pas être encore là ». Sa voix raisonnait autour de moi. « -Tu peux encore t'enfuir ! »

« -M'enfuir ? Je ne comprends pas. Qui dois-je fuir ? Toi ? Je ne crois pas que tu puisses me faire du mal. » Répondis je dans le vide.

« -Tu te trompes. Je suis attirée…Tu me rends complètement folle. » Entendis je de sa bouche. Voila, j'en avais la certitude : son attirance pour moi.

« -Alors pourquoi te cacher à ma vue ? »

« -Ce n'est pas toi que je fuis…mais moi. Je ne veux pas te blesser et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. »

Je la sentais à nouveau près de moi, sa main posé sur mon torse nu. Mes bras l'entouraient timidement.

« -Tu ne devrais pas… » Continua t'elle mais avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase mes lèvres se sont juxtaposées aux siennes. Son baiser était langoureux. Ma langue est devenue folle, folle de désir pour elle. Je suivais la danse improvisée par la sienne tantôt à l'intérieur de nos bouches tantôt flirtant avec nos lèvres. Je découvrais chaque caresse et son lot de sensations. Je perdais toute inhibition, toute crainte, seulement le désir d'être à elle, de la sentir contre moi…Sa bouche pinça doucement ma lèvre inférieure.

« -Je ne peux résister à cela. » Susurra-t-elle avant de descendre sur mon torse aider par le bout de sa langue. La sensation plus que fraiche laissée par son passage me fit contracter chacun de mes muscles. Elle se rendit compte de mon état et continua sa chute vers mon ventre. Mes mains plongèrent dans sa chevelure où mes doigts la massèrent entrecoupés par les frissons de désir qu'elle occasionnait. Elle goûtait littéralement ma peau, me léchant chaque parcelle de chair à porter de ses lèvres. Elle ne tarda pas à arracher ma ceinture livrant mon pantalon aux joies de la gravité. Ainsi nu face à elle, mon excitation ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Elle était devenue le maitre de mon sort, abusant avec excès de mon inexpérience et de ma curiosité infantile.

Elle remonta lentement ses mains vers mon visage lui prodiguant une caresse déroutante par sa douceur presque maternelle.

« -Matéo…ne sous-estime pas ton pouvoir d'attraction. » Elle déposa à nouveau un baiser moins fougueux cette fois ci, laissant ses lèvres s'imprégnées des miennes.

« -Ton destin est lié au mien et mon futur est lié à toi. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. » Et sa langue sans forcer l'entrée à ma bouche se réfugia contre la mienne jouant langoureusement tel un couple de serpents. Le baiser s'intensifia très vite. Que c'était bon ! N'écoutant que mes pulsions, mes doigts déboutonnaient un à un les boutons de sa robe estivale. Cette hardiesse m'étonnait. Sa tunique légère glissa le long de ses bras rejoignant mon pantalon au sol. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, sa poitrine n'était pas couverte d'un soutien qui m'aurait certainement donné du fil à retordre. Simultanément nous eûmes la même attention en s'enlaçant, laissant nos mains découvrir nos dos. Quelle excitation ! J'étais pris dans tourbillon de plaisirs. La température de son corps ne calmait pas le brasier qui s'intensifiait. Alors que l'une de mes mains se glissait dans sa lingerie, je sentis la sienne effleurée mes hanches et se posée aussitôt après sur mon membre fièrement dressé. Ses doigts se refermèrent repoussant la peau au plus bas. Mon gland me donnait la sensation de croitre de volume. Cette caresse me fit serrer l'une de ses fesses plus que douce.

« -Hmmmm, tu sembles apprécier » Me murmura t'elle.

« -Je…euh…enfin…c'est la première fois pour… »Hésitai je à lui dire.

Sans me laisser finir ma phrase maladroite, elle me repoussa dans l'herbe qui se tassa en amortissant ma chute. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je me redressais légèrement pour voir son regard. J'étais perdu dans ma contemplation.

Sans un mot, nos bouches se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Son baiser, torride, accentuait mon excitation qui couvait contre son bas ventre. Ses doigts crochaient dans ma tignasse improvisant un massage énergique. Je laissais les miens découvrir son dos de bas en haut. A la descente simultanée de mes doigts, elle se cambra.

Je ne résistai pas à l'appel de sa poitrine. Ses seins étaient plus qu'appétissants, doux à souhait, d'une rondeur parfaite, avec de somptueux petits tétons. Tremblant d'excitation, je découvrais de nouvelles sensations sur sa poitrine voluptueuse. J'embrassais sans retenue, je léchais affamé, je mordillais, suçais tour à tour ses pointes durcies par chaque coup de langue donné tour à tour de gauche à droite.

Ses gémissements m'incitaient à continuer rendant mon ouvrage beaucoup plus excitant. Ses mains appuyèrent contre ma tête pour l'attirer d'avantage contre son sein.

« -Hmmmmmm… » Son long gémissement donna un coup de fouet à mon membre.

Je perdis à nouveau le control à cet instant. Elle descendit vers mon sexe. Je sentis ses mains caresser mes testicules. Et sa langue glissa lentement de bas en haut, escaladant mon gland gonflé. Quelle sensation ! Quel plaisir ! Le bout de sa langue tentait de m'achever par de petits coups.

« -J'ai trop envie de toi ! » Me dit-elle quittant ce qui lui restait de lingerie.

D'une main experte elle tenait ma verge au bord de l'explosion. Elle se remit à califourchon sur moi menant mon sexe à l'entrée de son intimité moite. Je savourais centimètre par centimètre son empalement. Ses parois étaient si serrées autour de mon sexe.

Elle entrait dans une transe sensuelle communicative, je me laissais droguer par cette avalanche de plaisir. Je laissai échapper à ma grande surprise un gémissement d'excitation ce qui la fit sourire. Elle faisait de long et lent vas et viens m'offrant le plaisir de gouter ses délicats tétons à leur passage à portée de ma langue.

A chaque mouvement j'avançais de plus en plus profondément en elle. Mes mains s'agrippaient à ses petites fesses. Pousser par son envie (ou la mienne) je lui donnais des petits coups de rein quand elle se trouvait pencher sur moi. Elle m'embrassa à ce moment mêlant méli mélo de plaisir charnel. Je pris les devant et approfondissais le baiser. Je sentis un immense plaisir m'envahir, gonflant ma verge, accélérant mes va et viens, serrant d'avantage ma prise sur ses fesses.

« -Hmmmmmmmm ! » Poussa-t-elle à ce moment.

J'étais sur le point d'exploser. Mon cœur palpitait à un rythme fou. Mon corps suintait de sueur.

« -Oh my God ! Yessssssssssss » Cria t'elle.

« -Oh hmmmm » Poussais-je à mon tour.

« -Plus vite » Gémissait elle.

Elle haletait de plus en plus vite la tension était à son maximum, elle étouffa un cri dans mon cou.

Quelques va et vient supplémentaire sonnèrent le glas de mon gland. Mon sexe explosa par à coups. Mon buste tremblait frénétiquement. Ma jouissance semblait interminable. Je l'accompagnais de dernier coup de rein plus profond laissant couler le nectar blanchâtre le long de mon membre.

«-Oh Yesssssssssss! You're sooo…hmmmm my god! » Lâcha t'elle une dernière fois en ayant perdu ses notions de français.

Elle glissa une dernière fois sa tête près de mon cou. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma peau, ses dents semblaient racler ma jugulaire à cet instant.

« -Je t'expliquerais ce geste plus tard Matéo, ton destin est lié au mien. »

Ses dents percèrent ma peau, ma veine. Son suçon au début me plongea dans un plaisir indescriptible…au début.

11


	5. Chapter 5: Te fuir ou te laisser mourir

Chapitre 5 Te fuir ou te laisser mourir

_Note de l'auteur retour en 2009_

Le temps était figé, suspendu à ses yeux et pourtant soixante années s'étaient écoulées depuis cet union, cette transformation…cet abandon.

Alice était revenue, l'attraction qu'elle générait sur moi se réveillait, intact, et cet état émotionnel me gênait. Non pas que je n'appréciais pas ce Phoenix cupidonien, mais ce ressentiment, par son aspect incontrôlable me rendait vulnérable. L'épine qu'elle m'avait retirée plus tôt dans la soirée ne l'excusait pas. Loin de là. Ne m'avait-elle pas confié que notre destin était lié ? Une vidéo ne pouvait pas effacer sa fuite.

_« -Tu n'as… »_S'échappa de nos bouches à l'unisson.

_« -Vas-y toi, commences. »_Lui dis-je m'asseyant sur une commode derrière moi.

_« -All right. »_Reprit-elle s'asseyant à son tour en tailleur sur le grand lit décoratif de la pièce. _« Je ne devrais pas te dire cela surtout après t'avoir… »_ Elle s'interrompit baissant son regard vers le parquet.

Un silence pesant noya la pièce.

_« -Abandonné »_ Lui lançais-je sans prendre de gants.

Je ne cessais de l'observer. J'avais tellement cherché, pendant près d'un demi-siècle, une femme ayant les même traits physiques, la même énergie, la même aura : en vain.

_«-Abandonné »_ Répétais-je _« Alors que mon corps se consumait de l'intérieur. Abandonné, à un monde inconnu, à un monstre omniprésent. C'est ce mot que tu n'arrives pas à prononcer ? Ce mot qui brûle plus fort que le venin qui m'a consumé ! »_

_«-Arrête, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. »_

_« -D'autres choix ? Crois-tu que moi j'en ai eu ! Me réveiller transformer avec pour seule trace de ton passage quelques mots gravés dans la roche  
Calme ta soif par le sang  
Fuis les hommes et ceux de notre espèce  
Pardonne-moi »_

J'avançais vers elle.

_« -Un peu léger tes commandements, non ? »_

Elle leva lentement sa tête posant ses prunelles sur moi.

_« -Je savais que tu t'en sortirais sans mon aide. J'avais vu ton avenir. »_ Sa main caressa ma joue droite effaçant comme une éponge sur un tableau noir les maux qui m'emplissaient. _« -Tu devais te passer de moi. »_

_« -Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la peine de m'expliquer de vive voix ma nouvelle vie au lieu de me laisser dépérir en ermite de longues années. »_ Le ton de ma voix c'était adoucit. Je m'étais accroupit face à elle. _« Tu peux te confier maintenant, Alice, je ne suis plus un nouveau-né. On a du temps devant nous pour cela. Je suis assigné à rester ici et le soleil ne va pas tarder à percer. »_

_«-Je ne pourrais pas tout te dire pour le moment mais sache que ta transformation… »_ Elle marqua quelques secondes de pause avant de reprendre. _« Ma fuite…étaient un mal nécessaire à ta survie. La vision de ta fin m'était apparue : te faisant fusiller comme un chien par les nazis ou te voyant démembré dans un bûcher alors que tu me suivais…Tu devais rester seul et …je savais que tu t'en sortirais. »_

_« -Comment pouvais tu en être aussi certaine, insistai-je dubitatif. »_ Je ne comprenais toujours pas.

_« -Tu as bien la faculté de contrôler ta soif n'est-ce pas ? »_Me fit-elle remarquer.

_« -Jusqu'à cette soirée je le pensais en effet. Mais comment le sais-tu ? »_

_« -Dès notre première rencontre dans la forêt je l'ai su. Je peux voir l'avenir comme une voyante décrypte sa boule de cristal même si rien n'est figé le tien était clair. »_

_« -Je ne suis donc pas le seul à avoir un talent caché. »Je marquais un temps d'arrêt puis je reprenais derechef « mais permet moi d'insister sur un point du passé : Ta vision…où je me fais démembrer…Qui étais ce ? Quel vampire ? Je n'étais pas un nouveau-né comme les autres. Je contrôlais mes pulsions sans trop de difficulté. Alors pourquoi me faire disparaître ? J'ai su me faire discret comme un homme. »_

_« -Matéo…je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je n'ai pas perçu le visage de ton bourreau…mais il ne t'avait pas laissé de choix. »Un silence rompit sa confession. Elle semblait hésiter. Mesurait-elle ses paroles pour ne pas me blesser d'avantage ? « La première fois où je t'ai rencontré, où j'ai senti ta trace dans la forêt, où j'ai croisé ton regard…J'avais déjà eu une vision déstabilisante pour moi. Je nous voyais nous ébattre sensuellement…J'aurais pu fuir…j'aurais dû…j'étais tellement intriguée par toi. Chaque seconde passée à tes côtés me contaminait davantage sans que je puisse faire marche arrière. Mes visions étaient omniprésentes, je n'en avais jamais eu autant. »_

_« -Tu me plonges à nouveau dans un flou total. Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! J'ai longtemps cru que tu avais bravé un interdit inhérent à ta condition de vampire. Pour te protéger, je n'ai jamais cherché à te retrouver craignant que ta propre existence soit ainsi menacée. Saches que je n'ai pas eu de contact avec d'autres vampires à part toi. Ah oui, excepté cette nuit où j'ai pu faire la connaissance de ta nièce. »_

_Encore un silence…_

_« -Je l'avais prévenu de ne pas t'approcher mais elle se demandait si tu t'étais nourris dans cette pièce. Sa curiosité est son principal défaut. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle t'a suivi ensuite. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait et ma vision tardive m'a empêché d'intervenir. J'ai seulement pu filmer leur agresseur sortir. »_

_« Et tu en sais d'avantage sur lui ? »_

_« Pas plus que cette vidéo mais un vampire n'aurait pas foutu un tel bazar dans une boîte sauf si… » Et Elle s'arrêta brusquement._

_« Sauf si quoi ? »_

_« Non, non laisses ce n'est qu'une hypothèse un peu tiré par les cheveux. »_

_« Dis la moi je suis quand même le premier concerné ! »_

_«Je me demandais si justement ce bazar n'était pas un moyen d'attirer l'attention des Volturi sur toi. »_

_« Les Volturi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais les intéresser ils ont déjà une galerie des monstres bien complète. »_

_« Détrompes toi ! On a eu une petite accroche avec eux il y a quelques années et leur pouvoir a été un peu ébranlé par un nouveau-né plutôt talentueux. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il nous prépare une vengeance à leur sauce. »_

_« Tu le verra venir de toute façon ! Et par la même occasion, si t'as un truc en vision sur moi, tu peux m'envoyer un sms ? Histoire que je sois prévenu ! »_

_A ces mots, nous fondions en rire tous les deux alors que la situation ne portait pas forcément à l'euphorie._

_« Chuuuuuut ! Arrête de rire ! On va nous entendre ! » Lui dis-je._

_« Tu as raison et il faut que j'y aille. Je…te recontacterais histoire de voir comment tu vas. »_

_« Ne te donne pas ce mal. » Une réponse que j'aurais peut-être du ravaler avant de la lâcher._

_«Je le ferais… Donne-moi ton numéro Matéo… »_

_Elle sortit de sa poche son portable et entra les chiffres que je lui donnais en échange du sien._

_Alice. Après être sorti de ma vie elle entrait maintenant dans mon répertoire. _

_Elle s'approcha de moi. Sa main me caressa la joue comme elle sait si bien le faire. Je sentis ses lèvres brièvement se poser sur les miennes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau dans un courant d'air. Son baiser furtif était certainement l'objet de mon imagination mais j'aimais y croire…_

_Son départ me replongea dans le silence. Je laissais mon doigt dénicher un dvd pour m'occuper l'esprit. Matrix. De l'action. Pourquoi pas._

_A la vue de l'agent smith, j'imaginais très bien les Volturi à leur place me pourchassant inlassablement comme l'était Néo. Et la réalité dépasserait la fiction._

_Mon portable coupa nette ma rêverie en vibrant dans ma poche._

_Message d'Alice._

_-get out your house now-_

_(dégage de chez toi maintenant)_


End file.
